Their Rebellion
by Daisy Mea
Summary: "Your name, it means their rebellion, did you know that?" "Yes," "You do a hell of a good job living up to it." Seri Awashima's mysterious younger sister is sent to live in Shizume City. She continues her knack of getting into trouble. She soon finds herself mixed up in a dangerous strain organization and falling in love with her older sister's enemy. (Takes place before anime.)
1. Mari Calls At the Worst of Times

**Chapter 1: Mari Calls At the Worst of Times**

**S**eri Awashima stood outside in the brisk autumn afternoon. The wind blew her blonde hair around her face and nipped at her cheeks. She stood with her sword in hand, keeping the perimeter of the building secure with her subordinates. There was always something admirably powerful about this woman. Simply the way she was poised was enough to intimidate. With her back straight and her shoulders square, she looked more like an unmovable statue than a young woman.

Inside where three strains who had used their powers to rob a store only hours before this moment. The building was an old apartment complex; nobody has been inside in years, leaving it covered with vines and the stone structure crumbling. So there she stood before the eerie structure - focused, ready.

"We've got two in custody," said the voice of Saruhiko Fushimi in Seri's earpiece, "the third is still missing."

"Copy," Seri replied confidently, "we've got the building surrounded. He's not going anywhere." Then she shouted to the others around the premises, "One is still loose! Be alert!"

Minutes later, the front door of the old building opened to Daiki Fuse and Ren Goto holding two strains with their hands behind their backs. They were bound by the silver cuffs which were specially designed so that a strain's powers were kept at bay. The prisoners were a young man and woman whom looked as if they were siblings. Goto and Fuse dragged them away from the building and to one of the Scepter 4 vans.

The moments stretched on as the search within the building continued. There has been no conformation from Fushimi if the third strain had been found. Seri was beginning to have doubts. She turned her head slightly and looked at the two prisoners out of the corner of her eye. The man was glaring daggers at her while the girl had a smirk spread across her face. _What is she so smug about?_

"Fushimi," she said, "is there any sign of the third strain?"

"No," Fushimi replied shortly, the frustration clear in his voice.

"You can keep on lookin' for hours, boss lady." The female strain called over, grinning. "You won't ever find Arata."

Seri turned her head completely to face them. She furrowed her brow and narrowed her blue eyes at the girl. She was skinny and dirty, clearly poor and uneducated. "And why is that?"

"Arata's power is to teleport. He's been gone since you got here."

Damn it.

"Fushimi,"

_"What?"_

"I'm sending in more men, I need that entire building torn apart - top to bottom."

"What do you think we've been _doing_ this whole time?"

"The strains say our third guy can teleport."

There was a pause, "You sure they're not just trying to trick us?"

"They've been laughing at us since they got out here. Plus I don't really think they're that smart. Just for precautions, I want the whole place searched one more time."

He ticked his tongue with annoyance but responded, "Understood."

Seri then sent six other men into the broken building to accompany the already existing five. About one hour later, the group came back outside into the diminishing sunlight. With the sun sinking below the skyscrapers, shadows loomed around the Scepter 4 squad, as if to encircle them.

"You can arrest as many of us as you want!" The male prisoner finally shouted as Hidaka tried to get him to sit inside the van. "We aren't the only ones! You can't arrest an idea! SIS will not die!"

"SIS?" Seri hadn't heard of that before.

"We can research it when we're back at headquarters." Fushimi offered, waiting impatiently by the passenger seat of the car. Seri sighed, then climbed into the driver's seat. Just as she started the vehicle, her phone began to ring. She paused in surprise since nobody usually called her while she was working. She checked the caller ID and froze.

"Excuse me, Fushimi, I need to take this." Seri muttered bitterly. She opened the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

The slightly husky voice of her little sister replied, "Uh, hey, Seri. Are you at work?"

"Yes, Mari, what's the matter? This better be good."

Mari laughed uncomfortably, "Um, well, I'm sorta at your headquarters right now."

"_What!?_" Seri could feel Fushimi's eyes staring at her, more curious than annoyed.

"Dad didn't say anything to you? He said he sent you a letter like months ago..."

"A letter saying what?"

"I...sorta need a place to stay..."

"You...You're joking, right?"

Mari was silent on the other line and Seri sighed heavily. Mari always happened to call or show up at the worst of times. Still, Seri could not just turn away her own sister. "Fine, go inside and wait for me. I'll be there in ten minutes max."

"Sure thing," Mari replied before hanging up the phone. Seri started the car and began to drive back to headquarters. It took her a moment to realize she was holding onto the wheel with a deadly grip.

"Who was that?" Fushimi asked after a long silence.

"My little sister..." Seri responded in a grumble. Fushimi's eyebrows lifted.

"I didn't know you had a little sister,"

"She went to a boarding high school down south. We rarely saw each other and didn't really talk, I guess. I haven't seen her since she graduated."

"You don't seem thrilled about seeing her now,"

"Mari... well I don't know if she deliberately goes out looking for trouble or if she has terrible luck. But ever since we were kids, she'd be the one getting mixed up in stuff she shouldn't and I'd be the one trying to get her out of it." Seri took a breath, "Sorry, I'm ranting."

Fushimi didn't reply.

* * *

_So, yeah it's the first chapter and it's pretty short, but bear with me! I'm in the middle of another K fanfic currently but I liked this idea as well and didn't want to wait! **I don't own K, no copy write intended!**_


	2. The Awashima Family Secret

**Chapter 2: The Awashima Family Secret**

**S**aruhiko Fushimi followed his Lieutenant to the entrance of Scepter 4's main building. Lieutenant Awashima walked quickly, her heels clicking against the shiny marble floors. Standing within the opulent lobby was a second blonde; she had her hands clasped behind her back innocently as her eyes fixed on nothing in particular. She was average height for a girl - perhaps only a few inches shorter than Saruhiko himself. Her hair was slightly more golden than Awashima-san's but when she looked over, he noticed that their eyes were the same icy blue. Mari Awashima stood with two bags on each side of her. She wore a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans, brown lace up combat boots, and a tan knit sweater. An uneasy smile graced her face as he approached behind his Lieutenant.

"So," the Lieutenant no longer seemed visibly annoyed. Saruhiko noticed an awkward distance between the sisters. "Dad sent you to live here?"

"Yup. He said he sent you a letter. He said you knew."

Silence followed, and Saruhiko was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable and out of place. However, randomly walking away would only make them stare at him, and right now it seemed like Awashima-chan hadn't even noticed him. He preferred remaining unseen.

"I will have to talk to my Captain," Lieutenant Awashima finally replied after mulling it over. She spoke carefully and gently, as if her sister were to break at the sound of her voice. But Awashima-chan nodded with a weak apologetic smile. Then the Lieutenant turned to Saruhiko.

"Mari, this is Saruhiko Fushimi. Fushimi, will you find her a place to sit so she's not in the way of anything?"

Saruhiko felt a singe of annoyance strike his core. He clicked his tongue but didn't refuse. With a nod of his head, he turned and began to walk to one of the hidden study rooms. These rooms were filled with large couches and were rarely used by anyone other than Saruhiko. He did his reports in those rooms because nobody can find him there. Awashima-chan gathered her bags and scurried after him. Saruhiko felt relieved that she didn't try to make pointless conversation as they walked. Unfortunately, Andy Domyouji intercepted them.

"Fushimi-san, who is this?" He asked, eyes beaming at Awashima-chan. She offered a polite smile.

"This is the Lieutenant's younger sister, Mari Awashima."

"Nice to meet you Awashima-chan! I'm Andy Domyouji!" He grinned happily at her. Awashima-chan wrinkled her nose.

"Please, you guys can call me Mari. Awashima just makes people think of my sister."

Domyouji's face lit up with excitement, "Sure! Then, you can call me Andy."

Mari Awashima surprised Saruhiko. He had either expected an exact replica of the Lieutenant or someone who was girly and ditzy. Mari was neither. She was calm and quiet, and her disposition was more mysterious than polite. Andy began to walk with them, taking Mari's bags and chatting away with her. They learned that she was their age, nineteen, and had her birthday only three weeks ago.

"So what brings you up to Shizume City?"

"I was supposed to go to university in Tokyo, but I changed my mind last minute."

"How come?"

Mari hesitated, obviously uncomfortable with the question, "I don't know."

"Domyouji," Saruhiko blurted as they reached the doors to the study, "Why don't you get Awashima-chan a drink?"

"Good idea! Mari-chan, what would you like?"

"Water is fine. Thanks, Andy-san."

When Domyouji was gone and Saruhiko was alone with her, Mari muttered, "Thanks."

Saruhiko met her gaze for only a moment. She looked down self-consciously right away then allowed her eyes to roam around the room. It was just as splendidly decorated as the rest of Scepter 4's rooms despite its size. The blue wallpaper had designs of pillars on it and the ceiling and floors were trimmed with white paint. The floors were wood, but a patterned area rug lay beneath the furniture. A pair of purple armchairs sat on one side of the glass table, across from the matching sofa. Mari wandered away from the door and set her bags beside one of the armchairs and sat down delicately. This silence wasn't awkward for Saruhiko, in fact it was almost comfortable.

"Do you want to stay here?" Saruhiko found himself asking before the thought even processed in his head.

"Huh?" Mari looked at him from the seat. Fushimi felt his face grow hot, embarrassed at his lack of control.

"Do you _want_ to stay in Shizume City. You said that your dad sent you here."

Her eyebrows lifted slightly, "I've never really been one to care about where I was. If I can get along well here, if I can be happy here, then I'll be fine. If not, I'll leave."

She paused for a moment, then added, "I feel bad that Seri has to deal with it, though."

"She's your sister, she shouldn't care." Saruhiko wondered why he was trying to comfort the stranger. Mari chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah," was all she said.

* * *

**S**eri Awashima stood before Captain Munakata, nervousness pulling at her stomach. She couldn't imagine the Captain refusing her request, but it was embarrassing enough just to ask. She explained the situation to him and was allowing him to think as he fiddled with a puzzle piece in his hand.

"I don't see why not," the Captain finally replied. He looked up at her through his glasses, his violet eyes tried to read her, "You never mentioned anything about having a sister before."

Seri shrugged, "Nobody ever asked, sir."

That brought a slight smile to the Captain's lips, but he didn't bring his thought to her attention. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure there are rooms available in the women's dormitory. She's more than welcome here."

"Thank you, sir." Seri bowed, relieved.

"I'd like to meet her, Awashima-kun."

Seri paused for a moment longer than she should have. The Captain became aware of her hesitancy and narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Is something the matter, Awashima-kun?"

"There's another thing I need to mention, sir. My sister is a strain."

The Captain blinked, "Oh, that's interesting."

Seri didn't know how to reply.

"What is her power?"

"She can harden parts of her body, her skin and her joints. It acts as a protective layer. When she hardens her joints, then she becomes stronger and faster."

Bluntly, the Captain asked, "Is that why your family sent her to go to school down south?"

"Partly," Seri replied truthfully. She knew her parents never understood Mari's powers and because of that they feared her. They couldn't act normal with Mari as they were with her. However, as Mari got older, it became less of a problem. Seri closed her eyes and breathed, trying to suppress the memories of her childhood. When she opened her eyes again, she was caught in the gaze of her Captain.

* * *

**R**eisi Munakata was curious, as anyone would be. Awashima-kun rarely spoke of her family. All he knew about her childhood was that she grew up three hours south of Shizume City, in a town by the ocean. He found it odd that her sister were to come up without notifying Awashima-kun. He also found it curious that Awashima-kun was acting uneasy. She stood stiffly but her hands fidgeted with the hem of her skirt while she spoke to Reisi. He wondered what was making such a level headed woman on edge. However, he thought it best not to pry at the current moment. Awashima-kun's ice blue eyes held Reisi's gaze for a desperate moment.

"Alright," he said, putting the puzzle piece into place then standing, "why don't we help her move in."

"Sir, that's alright!" Awashima-kun quickly started, "You don't have to, I can take care of her."

"I'd like to meet your sister. What did you say her name was again?" Reisi was already past his subordinate and at the door. Without turning, he knew she was following a stride behind him.

"Mari."

Reisi nodded but said nothing. How curious it was that one would act so anxiously about her own sister. Perhaps, he wondered, she's dangerous with her power? Or impolite? The Captain and Lieutenant stepped down the stairs to the main hall. Andy Domyouji was holding a glass of water, talking with Ren Goto. Reisi could hear their conversation.

"Fushimi is with her in the study rooms,"

"How old is she?"

"She just turned nineteen! She's gorgeous, I'm telling... Ah! Captain, L-Lieutenant!" Domyouji noticed his superiors approaching and clumsily tried to stand at attention, but he ended up spilling some of the water onto the floor.

"Awashima-chan is in the study room with Fushimi-kun?" The captain repeated the bit of information. Domyouji nodded, flushed.

"I was bringing her water," he muttered quickly when Awashima-kun looked questioningly at the water glass. Reisi smiled and took it from his hands.

"Thank you, I'll bring it to her."

"Yes, sir." With that, the Captain walked through the hall and towards the line of wooden doors that lead to lounge study room. One door, furthest to the right, was left slightly ajar with the light on. That was the one Reisi approached and opened.

Fushimi stood against one plum colored armchair while a blonde headed girl sat in the other. They hadn't been in conversation when Reisi and Lieutenant Awashima entered. Their heads turned to look at the visitors. Reisi could see the striking resemblance between the two sisters; blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall, lean figure. Mari Awashima was thinner in certain areas of her body than her elder sister.

"Hello," Awashima-chan rose from her seat to greet the Captain. He smiled serenely in return.

"Hello, I'm Captain Reisi Munakata of Scepter 4, the Fourth and Blue King."

* * *

**M**ari Awashima's eyes flashed to Fushimi, a grin fighting at the corners of her mouth. _Was he serious?_ _That introduction was something you say to another King or a politician or something, not to a teenage girl._ Mari managed to turn her smile from amused to polite. The Blue King was tall and lean, slightly muscular in his chest and shoulders. Through a pair of framed glasses, violet eyes peered at Mari curiously.

"I'm Mari Awashima, Seri's little sister. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you as well." He handed the glass of water in his hands. Mari took it graciously. "You'll be living in the women's dormitory. There is no garauntee that you'll be near your sister, is that alright?"

"That's fine. I appreciate you allowing me to stay here for a while."

Captain Munakata tilted his head to one side, "Only a while?"

Mari looked at the water glass, "I was thinking that I'd get a job in the city. I'll save money and get my own apartment. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, Awashima-chan. You can stay however long you desire."

"Thank you very much." But Mari still did not meet the Captain's eyes, though she felt slightly rude not doing so. She'd rather have been moved in by Fushimi; someone who didn't bother her with lots of questions. Pointless questions like what she likes to do what what kinds of books she reads. The Captain only asked a few, but he mostly just stared at her. Which she found even more unnerving. He was studying her as if he knew something about her, and she wasn't sure what her sister had told him.

Just in time for the sunset, Mari was moved into her new room. It was larger than she had anticipated. The Captain and her sister invited her down to the cafeteria to eat dinner, but Mari assured them that she wasn't hungry. She was finally able to lay down and close her eyes, relaxed by the fact that no curious eyes were bearing into her.

* * *

_Posting Chapter 2 as well! Please review and tell me what you think so far. Things will be getting interesting soon, I promise! **I do not own K, no copy write intended.**_


	3. You're Practically One of Us

_To eliminate some confusion, this all takes place before the anime and before Totsuka dies! Also, there are going to be a few minor OC strains, but really they're only there for the sake of having unimportant characters to work the plot along. Hope it's not too distracting._

* * *

**Chapter 3: You're Practically One of Us**

**A**rata moved through the darkness, head bowed so his face was hidden from the fluorescent lights in city windows. He hadn't been outside since he escaped from the Blues hours ago, and he still felt paranoid. He allowed Gina and Marcus to get arrested.

_He will certainly not be happy about this._

A lump of guilt and fear formed in Arata's throat when finally the building came into view. The laundry mat beside a flickering street lamp with the entire street façade of glass windows was in his view now. Turquoise light beamed almost painfully into the dark street.

Arata entered, the bell above the door jingled in warning that somebody had stepped inside. The two strangers who were there made lazy glances in his direction, then found him irrelevant and disregarded his presence. With a knowing look from the large woman sitting at the desk, Arata walked down an isle of washer machines and through a doorway with blue plastic strips hanging down. He found himself in a room full of abandoned clothing and possessions. In one corner was a large metal machine that he always assumed was a water heater, but information like that wasn't important, therefore he never asked. Beside that large, humming machine was a green metal locker. Arata glanced behind him, and then opened it. There was the back of the locker, but with a shove, the metal fell away and revealed a dark passage. Arata stepped into the locker, closing the doors behind him carefully.

"Arata," a voice made his whole body jump after he put the green slate of metal back in place. There stood Yuri, her back against the wall, fiddling with a lock of scarlet dyed hair.

"Where are Gina and Marcus?" She spoke with a sugary sweet voice, mocking innocence. Arata figured that she already knew the answer.

"They…were caught…"

A single eyebrow arched on her face. Her voice cracked like a whip, "Caught?"

"By the Blues," his voice was a mere whisper. Yuri had never liked Arata. She never liked anyone in the organization except _him_. She loved when people were punished. A devilishly amused smile spread across her red lips. Yuri always wore enough makeup to make herself look like a doll.

"Hmm, okay then. Come on."

Arata followed Yuri through the dimly lit hall. The only sound were their footsteps, breathing, and Arata's pounding heart. He followed the woman who only dressed in black for a long time until they came to an elevator. Yuri pressed the single button, turning it yellow, then turned her wolfish face to Arata once again. She said nothing, but her face read 'you're-so-gonna-get-it'. And Arata knew she was right. The elevator doors slid open and the pair stepped inside. Yuri never took her eyes of Arata and her smirk never wavered. Yuri always knew things. That was her specialty. Whenever someone had something to keep, she knew it. And her favorite thing to do was to use it against said person.

The elevator jerked to a halt and opened its doors again. Two men dressed in black were waiting. They were then escorted into the Reflection Room. Arata's mistake was without trial. Yuri must have already told the leader of SIS, and the board must have decided his sentence. The two men in black opened the heavy metal doors to the Reflection Room - a dome shaped room made completely out of mirrors. However, the board members stood in the center. Yuri's grin vanished quickly.

"What are you all doing in here?" She demanded rudely.

"Arata Lau," the man in the center boomed, ignoring Yuri. He was a fat man wearing a suit, a scar running down the right side of his face, "To make up for your recent offense, we are giving you a new mission as a chance to redeem yourself."

Relief washed over Arata's whole body. He let out to breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Yuri snapped, but that was ignored as well.

"Thank you, sir," Arata bowed with respect, "I will devote myself to whatever mission in order to prove my worth to the Board."

He found his words were empty, though they seemed to satisfy the scarred man. Arata had felt uncomfortable once he became an SIS Agent. Strains In Society - it seemed like a wonderful cause. Why should they have to hide who they are? If one can control their power, then they are not a threat to the public. That's what he believed. But...once he became a member and began going on missions _'for the better of our people'_, he wasn't sure. They wanted them to wreck havoc. They made them commit small crimes with their powers so that the public became aware that someone supernatural was indeed out there. Arata looked beyond the members of the Board and to his reflection in the mirror. His short black hair, narrow green eyes, and mole under his lip made him want to vomit. He was ashamed of himself, but he was too frightened to object.

"We need more members of SIS," another man, an older man with a gray beard, stepped forward with a briefcase. "You are to go undercover in the city and for each new strain you convert, then you are one step closer to freeing yourself of your sentence."

Arata swallowed and straightened, taking the briefcase, "Is there a certain goal?"

The scarred man's thick lips curled slightly, "No. Just try to impress us and we'll come to a verdict in our own time."

"Everything you need is in the briefcase," the older man said. "A new identity along with proper paperwork, money, your temporary address, and bank accounts."

"The Board has faith in you, Arata Lau."

* * *

**M**ari Awashima woke late in the morning. The full sized bed was wonderfully soft, and she decided she wasn't going to get up for a while. So she rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin in her hands. The head of her bed faced out a window. It faced away from the city, but she preferred that so the lights wouldn't keep her up. Instead she could see hills of suburb towns. Everything she could see was dull from the ominous clouds above. Mari hated the rain.

She felt lucky that she woke late enough that the dorms to pretty much empty. She was able to walk to the common bathroom, shower, and get back to her room without seeing anyone. It wasn't that Mari hated people or was unfriendly, she just felt extremely out of place there. And since everyone knew her sister, they definitely wanted to know why she never mentioned her before.

_Whatever,_ Mari thought silently to herself as she dressed, _it'll be awkward for a few days at most._

She dressed herself in black leggings and a blue and white striped sweater. As she flung her elbow-length hair into a ponytail, rain began to slap against her window. With a deep sigh, she also grabbed her fire-truck red rain boots and matching rain jacket. Mari stuffed her phone and her keys into the zip pocket and closed her door behind her.

"Oh hello, Awashima-chan," a slightly timid voice said from down the hall. A girl with messy black hair and wide glasses stood smiling a few doors away.

"Hi." Mari replied, returning the smile.

"I'm Yayoi Yoshino, I work in the General Affairs Section." She approached Mari with genuine friendliness and Mari already decided that she liked her.

"It's nice to meet you Yashino-san."

"Are you going out?" Yayoi accompanied Mari down the hall towards the stairs.

Mari nodded, "I'm going job hunting, though it shouldn't be too fun in this weather."

"Oh! I heard you were looking for work in the city. Since you're no longer going to university right?"

Mari smirked, "Well news certainly travels fast around here."

Yashino's face turned red immediately, "S-sorry, it's j-just that I was talking to D-Domyouji and...and-"

"Yashino-san, it's okay! I was kidding!" Mari quickly assured the stammering girl. Yashino's face only went redder.

"Oh, haha I'm sorry. That's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it..." They came to the door and said their goodbyes. Yashino wished Mari luck on finding a job.

* * *

**Y**o Chitose sauntered through the busy Shizume City streets beside his friends and fellow clansmen, Masaomi Dewa and Misaki Yata. They were on a patrol. There have been more strain activity on their territory lately. Kusanagi-san claimed it was odd, because strains very rarely cause trouble with the Red King. It's just plain stupid. When rain began to fall, Yo put his hood up and paused for a smoke break. Dewa refused the cigarette he was offered and kept and eye on the streets. Yata squatted down on his HOMRA branded skateboard.

"This is so damn frustrating!" He suddenly snapped. Yo looked at his companion while inhaling the nicotine from his cigarette.

"What is?" He asked through the butt in his lips, smoke puffing out as he spoke.

"How are we supposed to look for strains when we don't even know which ones _are_ strains? Everyone looks the goddamn same!"

Dewa thought about this, "Well, if they're deliberately causing trouble around here, then they know who we are."

"Right. We're just making our presence known, y'know? Keep an eye out for shady looking people." Yo agreed, freeing the cigarette to exhale a cloud of smoke into the air. As he did that, a girl dressed in a bright red rain coat walked by. She turned her head as the smoke hit her face, wrinkling her nose. Yo tensed.

"I'm so sorry!" He sputtered, tossing the cigarette onto wet pavement. "I didn't see you, I'm really sorry!"

The girl paused and looked at him with ice blue eyes. Strands of blonde hair peeked out from her hood, framing her face. Yo was convinced he had fallen in love.

"It's alright," she replied. She held a map and the ads of a newspaper in her hands.

Yo smiled charmingly, "I'll make it up to you, are you looking for anything specific? I know the area really well."

The girl studied him for a moment longer, then took a step closer to show him the map, "I'm looking for a cafe called Yorokobi."

"Oh, that's still a bit further. We'll take you!"

The girl smiled a peaceful and genuine smile, "Thanks!"

"You looking for a job?" Dewa inquired, seeing the marks made on the newspaper article. The girl chuckled.

"Desperately," she replied, "but I'm getting nowhere."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something soon," said Yo positively. The girl grinned carelessly again, sighing.

"I guess. I blame bad luck on the weather. Nothing good happens when it's this miserable out."

"I'm Yo, by the way, Yo Chitose. This is Masaomi Dewa and Misaki Yata." As he said his friends' names, they nodded. Yata's face turned a little pink as it always did around girls.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Mari Awashima."

Awashima. The boys quickly exchanged glances and paused. "Awashima... like from Scepter 4?"

Mari Awashima stopped with them and turned her head, "Yeah. Do you guys know my sister?"

The boys stared at her in surprise. Yata exclaimed a little too aggressively, "You're the Lieutenant's sister!?"

"Shut up!" Yo smacked Yata off the side of the head, "Sorry. I-it's not a bad thing! It's just our whole group isn't exactly on the best of terms with the Blues."

Awashima-kun looked a little relieved, "Oh, okay." She continued to walk, but the red clansmen hesitated so she turned back around. "I thought you were going to show me where the cafe was."

"You...don't mind like, hanging out with us?" Dewa asked awkwardly.

"Seri's apart of Scepter 4, not me. I don't have a problem with any of you." She stated with another one of her grins. Yo found them relaxing - she wasn't being too overly girly and smiling a ton like other girls do when you first meet them. Mari Awashima's smiles were small that they didn't show teeth and were very casual. The type that made you trust a person. Yo grinned back at her.

"That's pretty obvious, look at you, you're practically one of us." He pulled playfully at her red raincoat.

"Ahh, you're the red clan, then. At first I thought you'd be strains, too."

"Too?"

"I'm a strain."

"Really?" Yata finally joined in the conversation.

"That's pretty cool, Awashima-kun."

"Yeah, what can you do?"

"First," she held up a finger to Yo, "don't call me Awashima-kun. That's what the Blue King calls my sister. Just call me Mari."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"I had harden my skin and joints." As she said this, Mari held her hand out for the boys to watch as her fingers turned to to the color of iron metal. Then, it faded except around her knuckles, a thin stripe of the dark silver connecting them. The guys Ooed.

* * *

**M**ari Awashima found herself sincerely enjoying the company of the three boys. She liked how casual they were with her, despite the fact that they had only met moments ago. She laughed at their awe in her powers.

"Nah, it's nothing special. But it comes in handy when I need to beat someone up." She said lightheartedly. They laughed.

"Huh? You couldn't even take Yata and you're taller than him!" Chitose teased. Dewa laughed harder when Yata's face turned beat red. Mari found herself giggling too when Yata started yelling at Chitose.

"Don't call me short!" He retorted.

"And don't underestimate me!" Mari added.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Chitose held up his hands in surrender. Then he stopped and looked to his right. They had made it to the cafe. Mari found herself not wanting to leave her new friends. She chewed her lip, trying to think of a way to get out of going in.

Dewa must have noticed because he said, "Well, now you know where it is. Why don't you come over to HOMRA so we can get out of the rain?"

"Sure." Mari followed the guys while the wind and rain picked up. Soon they had to pause their conversation to run through the streets. Mari's hood wouldn't stay up to shield her head so she gave up on it. The sky unleashed an unimaginable about of rain all at once, flooding the corners of the streets. Finally, after being completely soaked, they sprinted into a bar, panting. A small group of men were startled by their entrance. Mari tried to catch her breath while taking her hair down and running her fingers through it.

"Hello, who is this?" A smooth voice asked. A blonde man standing on the other side of the bar leaned forward on his elbows. He wore a pair of purple glasses though he was inside.

"This is that Scepter 4 lady's sister," Yata answered quickly.

"I'm Mari Awashima," she introduced, smiling easier now. The head perked up all around the room. "It's cool, I'm not apart of the Blues or anything."

"Well why are you here?" A guy wearing a hat under a hood and sunglasses. Mari couldn't help thinking most of the men in this town were rather ridiculous. From these guys wearing sunglasses indoors to the Blue King's funny way of talking.

"My dad didn't want to deal with me not going to university, so he sent me to live with Seri."

"Don't be rude to her, Bando!" Yata snapped defensively.

Mari waved her hands, "It's ok!"

She was then introduced to the group that sat around in the bar. The blonde behind the bar was named Izumo Kusanagi, the second in command for the red clan. The one who wore a hat, hood, and glasses was Saburota Bando. Shohei Akagi wore a navy hat with flames on it. A bigger man with dark skin and blonde hair was Rikio Kamamoto, and he offered to take Mari's drenched jacket. They were all very nice to her. Kusanagi offered her a beer, and when she explained she was only nineteen, Chitose's eyes lost a little bit of hope. Mari sat and the bar and talked with them. She was more than happy that she got them on the subject of _them_ and not _her. _

They were in the middle of telling her a story, all trying to get their voice in, when the door opened and the roar of rain caused everyone to turn. Three figures stood in the doorway; two men and a little girl. The smaller man with light brown hair folded the umbrella he was holding and stepped inside the bar. The small girl admired Mari's red raincoat on the hooks while the larger guy walked in. Without being told, Mari could tell that he was the King. Just by the vibe he gave off, she knew. He was huge, towering over everyone and bulking in his arms and shoulders. Deep red hair was piled messily on his head, two strands hanging in his face. Golden eyes locked on Mari for a moment. The room was quiet as if the boys thought they had done something wrong just by bringing her inside.

"Mikoto-san," Kusanagi said, "this is Mari Awashima."

"Hm," he grunted. He walked over and sat down at the bar, a seat between him and Mari. Kusanagi handed him and glass of water and began to prepare a shirley temple.

"Awashima? Like Seri Awashima?" The brown haired man came over as well. He had a friendly face and a light voice. Mari nodded.

"I'm her younger sister," she replied.

"But she's cool," Chitose assured.

"I can tell. Awashima-chan you've made an audience out of these guys, didn't you?"

That made Mari smile. She shrugged a little self-consciously and fiddled with her iced tea that Kusanagi gave to her on the house. She glanced over to the King, Mikoto. He was sitting with his back to the bar, leaning on his elbows and extending his legs in front of him. He was certainly very tall. He wore a simple white T-shirt and dark jeans. Mari found herself blushing since she was always fond of that James Dean look.

"So, how are you liking life in Scepter 4?" Kusanagi asked. Mari thought for a moment.

"Awkward,"

He chuckled, "Really?"

"I dunno, everyone has been nice to me, but the atmosphere is so...professional. I feel a bit out of place and everyone is working all the time. I'm in the way. That's kinda why I want to get a job as quickly as possible. I don't want to be a burden on them."

"I highly doubt they think of you as a burden, Mari-chan." Tatara Totsuka replied.

Mari gave him a look out of the corner of her eye, "They'd never _admit_ to someone being a burden."

"Don't you want to stay close with your sister, though?"

"Seri and I aren't close, actually."

"How come?" Yata asked as if it were a totally normal question to ask. Mari hated this question and refused to answer it. When she remained quiet, the air grew tense and awkward.

Mari took in a breath, hesitated, then said, "I should, um, probably head out. I need to keep looking for jobs. Thank you very much, it was nice meeting all of you!"

Through the uneasiness, Totsuka replied, "Come see us again, OK?"

"Absolutely,"


	4. It's Just Personal Stuff

_Sorry this is late, I had a life for a few days but I'm back to being a hermit and writing :p_

* * *

**S**aruhiko Fushimi watched Mari over the next few days; she had gotten a waitressing job at a café downtown, and since then her attitude has been improving slowly. She no longer looked insanely uncomfortable being in the Scepter 4 buildings. The first three days she'd fly in and out of the dorm, head down so nobody would approach her.

On Mari's sixth day, Saruhiko found her in the lobby of the main building. He hesitated but decided to approach her. As usual, her eyes seemed to be fixed on something in another world. She was zoned out - completely unaware of her surroundings. She was off in her own world, and Saruhiko always wondered what that world was like.

"Mari-kun," he said, getting her attention. Her eyes snapped to him, focused.

"Hey, Fushimi-kun,"

"What are you doing in the lobby?"

"Seri told me that the Captain wanted my assistance with something," she replied in a mockingly posh tone. Saruhiko smirked and just then Lieutenant Awashima appeared on the steps.

"Oh, Fushimi," she said, "you come, too."

Saruhiko and Mari exchanged glances but obeyed without a word. The three tapped up the stairs and to the Captain's office in silence. Captain Munakata sat at his desk, leaned back with his hands clasped together. As the Lieutenant entered with Saruhiko and Mari, he sat straight. Seriousness overtook the room's atmosphere.

* * *

**M**ari Awashima stood before the Blue King nervously. His violet eyes stared up at her, only her, and continued to study her.

"Awashima-chan," he began, "would you be willing to work for Scepter 4?"

"What? Like a job?" She replied in a fluster. The King lifted his hands.

"No, only temporarily. There is a certain mission that only you are qualified to participate in."

"Oh…well, sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the organization called Strains In Society? More commonly known as SIS?"

She had.

"No, sir." She said.

"It's an organization that originated in Shizume City. Strains have been coming together to try and assimilate into the general public. However, the organization has been making rather violent acts recently. We've arrested many strains already but-"

"But to get rid of them completely, you need to leader gone." She finished.

"Precisely."

"And you want me to infiltrate since I'm a strain."

"Yes,"

Mari looked at him, "But sir, I have no idea where to begin looking for this organization."

"That's alright, there is someone you can look for." As the King said this, Seri handed her sister a photograph. Mari's whole body tense and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. The friendly black haired boy she had come here to look for was paying a vendor on the street.

_Oh, Arata. Not this._

"His name is Arata Lau, he is one of the strains in this organization. We haven't been able to catch him - his ability is to teleport."

"Well isn't that inconvenient," Mari muttered with a laugh. The Captain did not find that humorous and Mari felt her cheeks go hot. She stared back down at the photo of her friend. She didn't know how to feel. Relieved? Scared? She now knew he was in the city somewhere, that was good. But he was a criminal - an enemy - to the people she was going to work for.

"Sure," Mari said finally, "I'll do it."

"We believe he is living somewhere closer to the outside lines of the city," Seri informed, handing Mari more papers. It was a map of Shizume City. A red circle around the south-right corner and multiple red starts marked throughout the city. "The circle is where he has been mostly active, the stars are the other locations we've seen him-"

"You've been stalking him this whole time and haven't arrested him?"

"Well... because we weren't sure whether or not you'd agree to this. So we wanted to keep tabs on him."

Mari nodded in understanding. She was dismissed and promised she'd start as soon as she could. The pit in her stomach seemed to get deeper and deeper with dread.

This boy had been her best friend back at home, though he was older. He was in the grade above her at the boarding school. One day she witnessed him teleport, and when they admitted they were both strains, they were inseparable. Then at her own graduation, Arata pulled her aside before the ceremony.

"Mari, I have amazing news," he had said, "I found an organization for us."

"An organization...? What, do we become some government weapon thing?"

"No, it's legit. Strains In Society!" She remembers how he said the name with such pride, "It's dedicated to strains that don't want to hide their powers. We shouldn't hide who we are!"

"That sounds great, Arata, but we're going to Tokyo. We're going to university together, we already planned it."

"Let's just ditch!"

When Mari refused and told Arata that he best stay away from something as shady as that - he got offended and stormed away. Arata was always an easygoing guy. He hadn't been so passionate about anything before. It made Mari uneasy. After graduation, Arata was nowhere to be found. Mari had texted him angrily, seeing as he had been the only one there for her. She never got a response and has been worried sick ever since. She wondered if he was safe, if he was happy. All she needed was closure.

When Mari got to work, her mind was reeling with these uneasy thoughts. Over and over again her head played a scene where Arata found her out and decided that he hated her. Or perhaps he had forgotten all about her and was living happily. After breaking her third glass, her boss Saya called her into the employee room.

Saya was a twenty-four year old woman with fair skin and short, strawberry blonde hair. She had an adorable personality and Mari often wondered how a grown woman could be cuter that a nineteen year old. Saya had Mari sit down and looked at her with genuine concern.

"Sweetie," she called everyone sweetie, "what's on your mind, you're not yourself today."

"Sorry, Saya-san. It's just...personal stuff, you know? I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Saya nodded carefully, "You wanna talk?"

Mari stood and shook her head, plastering a bright smile on her face, "No, I'm fine. See?"

"Mari, sweetie, sit down. I know that bubbly smile is fake."

Mari obeyed, slowly sitting back down. She was taken aback by the force in Saya's voice. Saya sighed and smiled, then leaned in real close to Mari's face, "Mari... are... are you... a strain?"

Everything within Mari jumped and flipped upside down. Her eyes widened as they looked into her boss'. Saya grinned, "I knew since the day you applied."

"H-how?" Was all Mari could manage to say.

"That's my ability. I know when people are strains. You know, there are more of them around then you'd think."

"That's so convenient."

Saya nodded in agreement, "What's yours, then?"

Mari showed how her whole arm could become the metallic color of iron, "This hardens my skin, like a shield. I can also just harden my joints and that makes me stronger and faster."

"Wow, how cool, Mari-chan!"

Mari was no longer in shock but now was overly excited, "This is amazing, Saya-san! How many other strains do you know? Anyone else from the cafe? Do you have other strain friends?"

"Of course, of course! You know, I've been going to a few group sessions of this thing called Strains In Society, have you heard of it?"

_This can't be happening,_ Mari thought. She nodded, "Only once."

"Mari-chan why don't you come with me!?" Saya took both of Mari's hands in her own, joy beaming from her pretty amber eyes. "It's really wonderful. Everyone there is really kind. I know some strains are really radical about being in society, but you know... it's nice just being in a community."

"Sure," said Mari, trying to sound enthusiastic, "that sounds really great Saya-san. Take me next time you go."

"It's actually tomorrow night!"

Mari felt sick. Why so soon? This was too easy, something was wrong. Mari's head spun and she realized she was catching herself from falling out of her chair. Saya grabbed Mari's shoulders and cried out in panic.

"Sorry, Saya-san. I really, really don't feel well. I might just be overtired or coming down with something."

"That's OK, Mari-chan. We'll get through the day, you go on home."

"I'll...I'll talk to you tomorrow about the SIS meeting. OK?"

Saya smiled, "Only if you feel better! Bye!"

"Bye-bye," Mari walked as quickly as she could out of the cafe. So much information flooded around her head until she was overwhelmed with the urge to cry. Mari broke into a run, not paying attention to where she was going. She found herself by the HOMRA bar. It had become apart of her schedule every day to stop in after work. Tears poured over her lashes and onto her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her like this, so she kept walking past. She came to an empty playground and decided to sit on a bench. When she sat, the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Mari?" A deep, gruff voice said her name from directly behind her. Mari jumped and spun around.

"Mikoto-san..." She stared up into the golden eyes of the red king. Beside him was Anna who peered at Mari's crying face blankly. Mikoto said nothing, but he waited for an explanation. He walked around the bench and sat down beside her. He remained silent. Overwhelmed and emotional, Mari cried and gushed out everything that had just happened in the past two hours. When she finished and cried herself dry, she felt extremely embarrassed and awkward.

"I don't know what to do,"

"Tell them you don't want to do the mission anymore," He replied simply. Mari sighed. She knew that it wouldn't be so easy.

"I'll try. But I don't know... They seem so serious about it."

"They can't force you to do anything."

"True."

Mikoto must have felt that his job was done, because he got up and began to walk Anna away from the playground. Mari jumped up as well and called after him, "M-Mikoto!"

How she managed to forget the honorific was beyond her. It's happened before when she was little - forgetting honorifics - but it hasn't happened since school ended. Mari did as she always had done and pretended like it hadn't happened, even though Mikoto was giving her a look of slight surprise.

"Don't tell anyone, please."

Mikoto still looked a little off, but nodded and continued on his way.


	5. Didn't Have the Heart to Say No

_I'm so sorry for this being late! Life is super busy with work and getting ready for college - but I'm trying! **I do not own K, no copyright intended.** Review to tell me what you think~!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Didn't Have the Heart to Say No**

**Mi**koto Suoh woke up from his nap around eight - the time Mari was scheduled to drop into the bar. He had slept through his usual dinnertime, which made his stomach hollow and aching. Sluggishly, he hoisted himself up from his couch and yawned while putting shoes on. A chaotic hum of noises and voices resonated from the bar beneath his bedroom. Mikoto lazily sauntered down the dimly lit wooden stairs, scratched at an itch under his shirt, and walked across the busy floor to sit down. Strangers and allies and red clan members alike sat in the HOMRA bar. Izumo glanced up at Mikoto when he sat down and smirked.

"'Bout time," he muttered while pouring his king a glass of beer. "Guess you're hungry as well?"

Mikoto nodded so Izumo said, "I'll get Totsuka to make you something."

"Hello, Mikoto-san!" Chitose and Yata chorused when they passed Mikoto to sit. Then Chitose asked, "Have you seen Mari come it yet, Mikoto-san?"

"No,"

Chitose pouted and looked longingly to the door, "She's late!"

Yata scolwed at him, "She's too young for you!"

"Like you'd ever make a move, Yata." Chitose palmed the ginger's head and shook it. Yata reeled back and swatted at him.

"She like _just_ turned nineteen, it's weird for you to be interested!"

"Nineteen?" Mikoto repeated, making the boys freeze. Chitose let go of Yata and nodded.

"Her birthday was last month."

Mikoto's food was brought out and his attention was set on the steak in front of him. Mari had seemed older to him. But then again, her emotional breakdown the other night did seem more appropriate for a teenager to have than an adult. As Mikoto began to eat, he wondered if Mari had decided to drop the mission she was assigned. Only minutes later, Chitose flung his arms in the air and called Mari's name. She stood by the door and forced a smile. Mikoto could see the anxiety in her eyes, though she was trying very hard to hide it. She looked nice - she wore a powder blue dress with a white sweater and brown boots.

She's going to the meeting, Mikoto thought to himself, watching her walk over. Her blue eyes glanced at his three times on her way over to Chitose. Mikoto continued to eat.

"I thought you weren't going to show, Mari-chan!" Chitose cooed.

"Don't you look good tonight, Mari-chan," Izumo commented charismatically from the bar, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, a friend and I are going out to a special function of sorts." Mari replied slowly. Her eyes wandered around to the many faces around her.

"I-is it a date? Oh, Mari-chan are you seeing someone else?" Chitose whined. Mari gave a short, halfhearted laugh and shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," her eyes glanced back to Mikoto, "she's my boss from work, actually."

"What kind of function?" Yata asked.

Mari hesitated. "She says it's a surprise."

Mikoto wasn't impressed by her lying skills. In fact, she sucked at lying. She spoke too slowly, her eyes darted around frantically, and she hesitates too much before answering. However, Chitose and the others didn't seem to notice that her anxiety level was through the roof. Mikoto looked up from his plate and turned his gaze to Mari. Her head was bowed slightly, making strands of hair to fall into her face. She felt his stare and the sapphire spheres locked with Mikoto's golden eyes. She moved to stand close to his side and leaned her back against the bar.

"Thanks," it was for not saying anything to the others.

"You're still going?" Mikoto inquired lowly.

Mari shrugged and offered an easy smile, "Didn't have the heart to say no-"

"Mari-chan!" A voice made the two turn their heads. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair and a deliciously curvy body entered with another dark haired, skinny woman in tow. Mari's body tensed, but she greeted them warmly.

"Mari-chan, this is Kira Monza, a friend of mine. Kira-chan, this is Mari Awashima."

"It's nice to meet you," Mari replied politely, "Um, this is Mikoto Suoh. He's the leader of HOMRA-" then she turned to Mikoto "- that's my boss Saya Yuna. She's a strain, too."

Mikoto nodded but said nothing to the women. Saya glanced around the bar with a smile, "This is a cool place, Mari-chan, do you come here often?"

She nodded, "I've come here every day after work since I got here."

"Hello, beautiful ladies," Izumo addressed Mari's friends charmingly, "what can I do for you tonight?"

Saya and Kira blushed and giggled like girls. Mari looped her arm with Saya's swiftly and tugged her away from the bar, "Let's get going!"

"Aww, stay a while!" Chitose smiled enchantingly at Kira. But Mari ushered the women out then turned and stuck her tongue out at the guys before they disappeared out the door.

* * *

**A**rata Lau stood at the far end of multi-purpose room which he rented from the local Shizume-center community center. He chose the center to avoid being close to where he was staying and having to travel north of the city. The room was small, dingy, and filled with chairs. From his first week of conducting the meetings, the number of participants have only grown. He was proud of this. He had begun to lose his doubt. Perhaps he was only second guessing himself because he felt guilty because he teammates were arrested. Arata ran his fingers through his hair while peeking into a tiny mirror hanging on the wall. The door opened, causing him to jump.

"Hello, Isobe-kun, Naito-kun." Arata greeted the two university men, each twenty. Eiji Isobe was scrawny with glasses and Juro Naito was fat with long hair. Total outcasts. Misfits. They grinned at Arata excitedly. They told him about the friend they had told to come tonight. An otaku girl names Emi of whom they both had a crush on. After them, more familiar faces began to come in. Each greeted Arata with enthusiasm. He enjoyed the sense of community that was developing. People always came up and thanked him after the meetings. He liked that.

As the room filled, Arata made his way to the front to begin the meeting. "Meeting" was a vague word to use. The "meetings" were mostly Arata preaching about strains being themselves and having others tell stories about being isolated from others. He was surprised about how many young people who came to the meetings. High schoolers and university students made up most of the population. The door swung open once more, and Arata watched as Kira and Saya entered. Saya's beautiful face beamed as she waved to him, making him blush furiously. Arata was about to return Saya's smile but then he noticed the blonde that was behind her. Blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and the most disturbingly calm expression on her face. Their eyes locked and her face was like stone. She followed close behind Saya frigidly.

"Arata-kun!" Saya sang, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck fondly. "Look, look! Kira and I brought a friend. This is Mari Awashima! She works at the cafe with me! Mari-chan, sweetie, this is Arata Lau!"

"Hey," Mari didn't break eye contact. Arata had a lump in his throat. He couldn't find his voice. It's been since the beginning of summer that he last seen her. Since he ditched her at her own graduation. Guilt grabbed at Arata's stomach. He was quiet for too long, and Saya began to look awkward.

"Stunned by Awashima-chan's beauty, hmm?" Kira teased, shoving him. Arata glanced around nervously, then he grabbed Mari's arm.

"Excuse us for a moment," he sputtered while dragging her back out the door and into the hall. He didn't stop until they had turned a corner.

"What are you doing here?" Arata demanded, taking his friend by the shoulders. Mari's brows furrowed, unhappy.

"Good to see you, too, Rata." She hissed bitterly. Arata flinched from the sting in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't be here, Ok? Go home."

"Absolutely not!" Mari retorted while shrugging his hands off, "I came all the way here _looking_ for you and you can't even say _hi_ to me?"

Arata bit the inside of his cheek, "It's... complicated."

Mari snorted, "Yeah, Ok. So what kind of sketchy business is this?"

"N-nothing-"

"Then how come you don't want me apart of it, huh?"

"List-"

"One day you're all hyped up about it and now you look scared shitless, what happened?"

"Just _LISTEN_ to me, Mari," Arata growled through clenched teeth and grasped Mari's shoulders aggressively.

"No! You listen to me! These people are bad news, Rata-"

_"You think I don't know that?"_ He shoved Mari against the wall, getting close to her face and whispering heatedly into her ear. She froze, frightened. "I know that they're bad. I know. It's not like I have a goddamn choice. You understand? Leave, Mari. Just get out this has nothing to do with you!"

"Arata, come on," Mari's voice broke, "you're scaring me. You can get out of it, I can help you."

"No you can't. I don't want you to. I didn't ask you to come here."

Mari's face lost the anger in it and once again was stoic. Her eyes searched Arata's before taking a deep breath. She stood herself away from the wall, making Arata step back. "I promised Saya-san that I'd come with her." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "So I'm not leaving."

Arata dropped his hands. He watched as Mari casually stepped around him and walked back to the room. Arata waited for a long moment after she was gone to go back into the room. Everyone's eyes glanced up when he walked in. Mari sat beside Saya, hands folded in her lap, not minding Saya's curious stare. Arata tried his best to look normal but felt stiff as he walked to the front to being the meeting.

* * *

**S**eri Awashima waited in the lobby with the Captain, Fushimi, and Domyouji until half past ten for her little sister to come back. Mari walked in, surprised to see them still up.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said softly.

"That's alright," Captain Munakata replied, "we wanted to make sure that you got back safely."

"We were worried about you!" Domyouji added. An appreciative smile graced Mari's face. She shrugged and walked across the lobby casually.

"The meeting wasn't what I expected," she began, knowing that's what the Captain wanted to hear. "It's more like someone preaching to the choir. But people got pretty passionately about what he had to say."

"Was it Arata!?" Domyouji blurted.

"Oh, yeah it was."

"What did he have to say?" Seri asked.

Mari sighed, "Like I said. He just preached the whole time. It was like 'you shouldn't have to hide who you are' and 'society fears us' and 'people are judging us without knowing us' you know? Like a moral support group about being oppressed."

Seri thought carefully - something about this just seemed strange. Why now? Her sister fiddled with one of the buttons on her sweater before she bounced in front of the Captain. "Sir, um, I just have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is everyone involved considered a criminal?"

He blinked and looked to Seri, who answered, "It'll depend on a hearing. If they haven't committed any serious crime, then probably not. Why?"

"A lot of people dragged along friends. Like me. Or... or what if some people were forced into doing stuff?"

Seri sighed, "Not sure. Again, they'd have to have a hearing in order to be fair."

"But Mari-kun," Fushimi spoke, "we obviously can't have everyone pleading not guilty because they were forced. That obviously can't be true."

"Why do you ask, Mari-chan?"

"Nobody seemed like criminals to me, that's all."

"Those people aren't members of the SIS yet, so no, they're not. We obviously want to stop this before they get brainwashed into becoming a member. Arata is probably the only one."

Mari nodded, her eyes not moving from a single spot on the floor. She turned and smiled, then said goodnight.


	6. Don't Want to Be Useless Again

**Chapter 6: Don't Want to Be Useless Again**

**S**aruhiko Fushimi was awoken by an alarm early in the morning. It wasn't his clock… it was... an emergency? Saruhiko threw the sheets from his body, hearing the ruckus in the hall of panicked soldiers. He dressed in his uniform as fast as he possibly could, grabbed his sword, and rushed out of his room. His fellow clan members were filing out of their rooms while the emergency siren shrieked. Saruhiko pushed by the others in search for Lieutenant Awashima and the Captain.

His authority stood in the front of the Scepter 4 buildings with a fleet of vans. He approached them quickly, "What's the situation?"

"Strains attacked another abandoned building," the Lieutenant explained as clansmen hopped into assigned vans. "This time in a residential neighborhood. We need you at the site, now."

"Right," Saruhiko turned and went for the closest van. Domyouji and Goto were already inside. "We are leaving."

"Yes," they both said. They buckled in as Saruhiko stepped on the gas without warning. The van lurched and sped along the city streets; which were frighteningly quiet at three in the morning. They were taking the backroads, further away from downtown. Saruhiko clenched the wheel comfortably in one hand. He was always calm in situations, even dire ones. That was partially why he was treated as higher rank than the others and spent more time with the Lieutenant and Captain. He was steady and straightforward and had the ability to be utterly brutal. Sometimes, a person like that is needed.

Shuffling behind the seats reached Saruhiko's ears. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he saw Domyouji turn around with a confused look. He peered into the trunk and gasped, "_MARI?_"

Saruhiko slammed on the breaks, causing the van behind them to swerve onto the side walk. There was a loud thump. "Mari, what are you doing here!?"

Her blonde head popped up from behind the backseat. A red mark was forming on her forehead. She climbed over to sit between Domyouji and Goto and ignored their gaping faces. "I want to help."

"No."

"You're just wasting time if you drive me all the way back."

"I'm not going to. Get out of the van."

"You're going to just leave me here!?"

"Yes, I am. Get out."

"But I don't know this area!"

"Not my problem! Goto, get her out!"

Goto hesitated, glancing from Mari to Saruhiko. Mari grabbed each of the two front seats and pulled herself between them, "I'll stay in the van, I promise."

"But I'm ordering you to _get out of it._"

"I'm not even in Scepter 4, so I don't take orders from you."

Anger and annoyance flamed up in Saruhiko's chest. He had liked Mari up until this very moment. Now he wanted nothing more than to shove her onto the pavement and drive away. She had seemed so cool and collected before, where was this attitude coming from?

"Since when did you become so fucking stubborn?" Saruhiko hissed, pushing on the gas again. Mari hadn't braced herself for the sudden movement and was sent back into the seats. At the moment Saruhiko decided he resented Mari deeply. And even more so when he looked at her through the mirror and saw a slightly smug grin playing at her lips. A slap in the face and a 'haha I got what I wanted'. However, Saruhiko could see smoke rising from just beyond a block of buildings, the sky illuminated with red flames. As he made a sharp right, sending Mari tumbling on top of Domyouji, Fushimi saw the fire department and local police, along with a large group of bystanders.

On top of the scorching building stood a skinny figure. He was engulfed in the flames entirely, but was not burning. Saruhiko through the van into park and exited it along with Domyouji and Goto. Mari kept her promise and stayed inside the car. She pressed her face up against the glass to stare up at the man. Saruhiko rushed to the fire department.

"Status," demanded Saruhiko, flashing his Scepter 4 badge. The local authority knew that they were under the Blues, though they knew not why. A man with a full beard answered.

"No known fatalities. This building isn't stable enough to enter, so we don't know if people are inside. People in the surrounding buildings have all evacuated safely."

"And this man?"

"Identity unknown. H-he's been standing inside the fire since we got here."

"We'll take over," Saruhiko replied and began to try and make a plan. A hand tugged desperately at his sleeve. Mari stood outside in the cold in a T-shirt and pajama shorts. Her eyes were wide.

"You said you'd stay in the car," he growled. Saruhiko didn't want to have to deal with the Lieutenant reprimanding him about putting Mari into danger. Mari shook her head vigorously.

"No, Saru, I know him," she said, "I know him, he was at the meeting last night!"

Saruhiko ignored the informality she used. He clicked his tongue in disapproval but grumbled, "So what do you know about him?"

"His name is Eiji Isobe, he's twenty. He is a total radical about the SIS, his specialty is to withstand severe temperatures. I have an idea."

"Why do you want to help so badly?" Saruhiko asked, making the suspicion clear in his voice.

Mari looked distraught, "I don't want to be useless again."

_Again?_

"What's your plan, then?"

* * *

**A**ndy Domyouji was ordered to hide in an alley with Goto and Fushimi. Fushimi's explanation was to cover Mari. It was cold out and the pavement and building facade were harsh against his skin as he pressed himself against them in hiding. Fushimi and Goto were near, they had spread out between the garbage cans and rubble. Domyouji leaned close to where Fushimi was.

"F-Fushimi-san," he breathed, "are you sure it's fine to let Mari go off by herself? She could get hurt!"

"She can take care of herself," Fushimi replied harshly. Domyouji pressed his lips together, trusting Fushimi's words. He worried about Mari. They had gotten close - closer than she was with anyone else in Scepter 4. At first, she was stiff around him, but in the recent days she was more free and easy going. Andy loved to see that side of her. He waited, ready to strike whenever and whoever it was.

"Remember," Fushimi whispered, "only attack when Mari needs it, OK? She has a plan."

"Got it,"

"Over here, Eiji-san, quick!" Mari's voice echoed from the end of the dark alley. Her rushed footsteps paused a few feet away from Andy's hiding place. _This is insane!_ he thought, _We are sitting targets, he'll see us!_ The skinny man followed with his hands stretched out in front of him.

"M-Mari-chan, don't go so fast! I can't see. D-did you see where my glasses fell?"

Andy looked at Mari, who was holding a pair of glasses in her hands. "No, Eiji-san, I'm sorry. I think we're OK here for a moment."

They were trying to catch their breath. "Eiji-san, that was very dangerous. You could have gotten arrested or hurt. Why did you do that?"

"Arata took me to meet someone higher in the ranks of SIS. Her name is Yuri. God, she's beautiful. She said she had an assignment for me, and if I fulfill it, then I get rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Inquired Mari. "What kind of reward?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm using my wildest imagination!"

Mari wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then she asked, "Did they bug you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know, like bug you with microphones?"

"Oh, nope. Why do you ask?"

"Because you won't be getting rewarded this time around, Eiji-san." In a flash, Mari wound up her arm and whipped it straight into the man's face. He howled in pain, stumbled back and fell against the pavement. His head hit it with a sickening crack. Out of nowhere, another figure dropped down from the stop of the parallel buildings and flung Mari to the ground. A skinny woman, dressed in black with dark hair and a pale complexion.

"Kira!?" Mari exclaimed in recognition. Kira straddled Mari and her arm began to stretch out abnormally. It was trying to wrap around Mari's throat like a python. Mari's legs and arms suddenly turned dark gray and she was able to toss Kira against the brick. Kira's limb retracted as she lay unconscious beside Goto. Mari stood and brushed herself off, the gray disappearing. She was shivering.

"Mari-chan, are you alright?" Andy rushed to her side. She nodded and waved her hand. He slipped his uniform jacket off and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Andy,"

"That was impressive," Goto complimented, "You really are strong with your power, aren't you?"

Mari just shrugged and turned to Fushimi, "Are you going to call my sister or should I?"

"Tch," Fushimi spun on his heel and took out his phone.


	7. Too Good to Be True

**Chapter 7: Too Good to Be True**

**R**eisi Munakata was told of the deeds that the young Awashima girl had done the night of the fire demonstration. His clansmen who had witnessed it spoke of it dreamily, romanticizing her acting and her fighting. The two she had fought were rightfully placed in custody. The woman, Kira, was a wretched thing to manage. She spit and fought and screamed madly whenever anyone came near her cell.

"I'm going to rip that fucking bitch to shreds!" She often hollered.

Reisi was proud of Mari. He hoped that her luck would continue in their favor. However, his subordinate Lieutenant Awashima was not so confident.

"Sir," she said the day after the fire, "I just have a bad feeling."

"How so?"

"Mari's luck is never been this good. I think we should be careful."

"Are you speaking of luck or intentions, Awashima-kun?"

She paused and looked at her King, hesitating. "I've always believed it was luck, sir."

He nodded acceptingly and took a thoughtful moment of silence, "We'll buy her an apartment," he finally concluded.

Seri blinked, "But, sir, how could we keep an eye on Mari if she's never here?"

"Don't you trust her? Besides, it could be worse if Awashima-chan was followed back here and she was found out. She's a good girl, I have faith in her."

Reisi studied his Lieutenant as doubt waved in her fair face. She did not press the subject any further and went to go summon her sister. Reisi leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. Autumn was peeking; the trees in surrounding green turned various warm shades yet had not fallen from the branches yet. The brisk air mixed with sunlight bathed everything in gold. Squirrels and birds were about, readying themselves for the upcoming winter. During his romantic moment, the Awashima sisters returned into his office.

"Hello, Munakata-san." Mari greeted politely, "What's this about?"

"You're going to get your own apartment," Reisi replied after, grinning slightly at her.

"I don't think I have the money yet..."

"No, no. Leave that to us, Awashima-chan. We believe that this is a safer plan than you staying here with us. If someone were to follow you home, then you could be in severe danger."

Mari nodded in understanding, "Alright. Thank you."

"How is your friend?" Awashima-kun asked.

Mari frowned, "Saya-san is worried that something bad happened to Kira. I'm scared she'll call the police."

"We'll contact the local police, then."

Mari's frown deepened as she dropped her gaze.

"Are you alright, Awashima-chan?" Reisi searched the girl's face, "Are you uneasy about the actions we're making?"

"Not at all," Mari looked up and shook her head, "I understand completely. Certain things must be done for the greater good. I just think it would be easier if it didn't involve someone I knew personally."

Reisi nodded slowly, "I apologize-"

"It's alright, Munakata-san. I'll pull through." Mari softly smiled and looked right into Reisi's eyes. He believed her. He trusted her. So he smiled back. A knock on the door broke the contact between Mari and Reisi. The King called in whoever was there, and in came Fushimi. His gray-blue eyes stared through lenses at Mari while a scornful look flashed across his face. Reisi's eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Last night's full report is finished, sir." Fushimi crossed the room with hands full of paperwork. He slammed it down on the desk and spun around to leave immediately. Reisi gave Mari a curious look. She wasn't looking at him, though. Instead, her eyes were fixed down at her feet like a shy child. Reisi didn't completely understand the relationship that Fushimi and Mari had developed over the past week. They rarely spoke, yet were often seen together. They used each other for silent company. She'd hang around and read a book while Fushimi wrote his reports in the study rooms which they met.

* * *

**S**eri Awashima was let off duty early that day. She dressed herself in a navy skirt and white blouse with ruffles along the chest. Her acquaintance Yayoi was off the day as well, and Seri made plans with her to grab lunch. Seri exited her room and found the young girl, wearing loose jeans and a flannel, waiting in the hall.

"Where would you like to eat?" Seri asked.

"I was thinking we could visit Mari-kun at work!" Yayoi suggested timidly. Seri hesitated. "Domyouji is off today, too. He wants to come really badly if we do that."

Seri nodded, "Sure. That's fine."

She could tell her awkwardness to the proposition was obvious, but ignored it and led Yayoi out of the dormitory. Domyouji was waiting outside on the sidewalk. He glanced over and blinked in surprise. "A-ah, Lieutenant, you're coming too."

"Have either of you been to this cafe before?" Yayoi asked as the three walked through the city.

"No," replied Seri.

"Well, it's sorta new, isn't it?" Domyouji added. "A friend of mine says it's good."

They approached the cafe. It was french-styled, with an overhanging green tarp for shade and shelter for the outdoor tables. They were round and made of black metal and made a horrific noise when scraped against the pavement. _Yorokobi_ was printed fancily on the top of the door. Seri led the group inside where a young hostess greeted them.

"Is Mari Awashima working?" Domyouji demanded over excitedly. The girl nodded.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to sit in her section?"

"Yes, please!"

The hostess smiled and led them to a booth inside, one along the windows that looked out to the city streets. Yayoi and Domyouji chatted idly about what to get and what was good. Seri's eyes searched the restaurant for her sister but her stare was stolen by a different familiar face. A center table of four, diagonally from the booth she shared with comrades, was occupied by Izumo Kusanagi and members of HOMRA. She recognized the other three but was unfamiliar with their names. The man whose seat was facing her directly had light brown hair that hung into his face and a piercing at the top of his ear. Kusanagi sat to his right while a large man with blonde hair sat across from him. The man with his back to Seri had chestnut hair but she couldn't get a look of his face. Mari then appeared with a tray of drinks. She handed them out and was caught in short conversation.

"Mari-chan, when do you get off work?" The one with light brown hair asked genially.

_Mari-chan?_ Seri furrowed her brow. _They call her by her given name?_

"Six today," Mari replied, "I'll stop by."

"Bring Saya-san!" Chimed the man whose face was hidden from Seri.

Mari laughed aloud, "Chitose-kun, Saya-san is older than you, you know that, right? Oh! I haven't told you yet, I'm getting my own apartment!"

The Red clansmens' faces lit up with sincere joy. They congratulated her and forced her into agreeing to allowing them being her first guests over.

"Reds...?" Domyouji had followed Seri's look and was gaping at the sight of how friendly the Red clan was being with Seri's younger sister. Yayoi perked her head over the booth as well. The almond colored eyes of the friendly man drifted from Mari to the table which the Blue clan members sat. He blinked and straightened slightly. His simply body language was enough for the whole table and Mari to turn. The smile on Mari's face slowly dropped. She glanced between the two groups nervously, then approached the booth.

"Hey, guys," she said too quickly, "what can I get for you?"

"Do you know them?" Seri asked.

"Yeah." She looked completely unbothered.

"Are you friends with them?"

"Yeah. So, if you need suggestions, I personally like the garden salad." She said dismissively as she took out a pen and pad of paper.

Seri swallowed and couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't like she could blame Mari... and it was simply childish to be angry at her for befriending someone that wasn't friendly with Scepter 4. Still, a hint of annoyance tugged inside Seri's chest. The Reds bowed their heads together slightly, whispering.

"Okay," Seri finally said cooly, "I'll get that."

Mari glanced up at her sister before writing the order down on the pad.

* * *

**M**ari Awashima was surprised back at Scepter 4 with the key to her new apartment. It was a small flat with a kitchen, sitting area, full bathroom, and bedroom. Captain Munakata humbly stated that it wasn't anything extravagant, but Mari was excited anyways. Before packing her things, she boldly tossed her arms around the Captain's waist and squeezed. She had never lived on her own before and was more than ready to do so. Andy and Red helped her pack her things and put the suitcases into a van. Guilty anxiousness gripped her stomach when she realized that Fushimi was not coming to help her move in. He was still mad, and _actually_ mad at her for the other night. Mari tried her best to shrug it off when they pulled out of the driveway.

The apartment was on the fourth floor of the complex. It wasn't much but Mari adored it instantly. Upon entering, there was a narrow hall with coat racks and a step up into the house like a mudroom. Looking straight ahead, one could see the door to the bedroom. But to the left the walls opened for a large, open room. Half was a small kitchen with old appliances and the other half had a brown leather couch and two armchairs facing a coffee table and old TV. Beyond the couches, on the wall all the way to the left, were sliding glass doors to a balcony that looked out to the edge of another building.

"If we were two rooms over," said Ren, "then you'd have a decent view."

Mari shrugged and said, "That's alright. You can sorta see some of the city... if you lean this way... a lot..."

Back to the right hallway, the bedroom door was on the very back wall. It was small but the walls were brick like a modern New York apartment that Mari sees in magazines. The mattress lay on the hardwood floors, draped in white sheets. A nightstand and single dresser were the only other pieces of furniture that fit in the room. Mari was absolutely ecstatic over the second, smaller balcony. This one, however, had a better view. It was near a bar that had live bands play every Friday night. The boys helped her unpack but were summoned back to work shortly thereafter. Mari felt lonely in the quiet and decided to call up HOMRA. It only took them five minutes to arrive.

"Mari-chaaan!" She could hear Chitose and Yata sing her name from the end of the hallway. Mari leapt from the kitchen table and threw the door open. The whole gang - lead by the two boys she met first - was squished in the narrow hall, carrying plates of food. Blissful laughter escaped her chest as she extended her arms and threw them around Chitose and Yata.

"I still haven't unpacked so there's stuff everywhere," she quickly said sheepishly while they entered. Totsuka placed a large pot on the stove. The room filled with a spicy sent that made her mouth water.

"That's alright," he said with a friendly smile, "this is a pretty nice place!"

"And it's close to us!" Yata was already unveiling a plate of desserts.

"What'd you make?" Mari asked while inhaling through her nose.

"Totsuka and Kamamoto found a recipe for Jumbalaya." Dewa replied from the pot, lifting it's lid. Steam poured out and swirled around in the air above it. Mari, assisted by Kamamoto, went to the box full of dishes and utensils that were given to her by Scepter 4. They were simple, mostly white with small purple flowers along the edge. Kamamoto and she then passed them to Kusanagi and Dewa who made plates for everyone. Mari sat up from the box and glanced to the door.

"Mikoto-san and Anna aren't coming?"

Kusanagi answered, "They are, but Mikoto had just woken up when we were leaving. They should be here soon."

Everyone found their own perch somewhere in the room. The boys laughed and argued and goofed off with one another. Mari watched her friends fondly. The stressful weight on her shoulders that she bore from her mission seemed to roll away after only a few minutes with them. She spoke very little and mostly observed them. They were more like a noisy family, not some scary gang - or so they seemed to her. Mari decided that she didn't want to live alone. It had excited her at first... but being alone with ones thoughts is more frightening than relaxing sometimes.

"Mari-chan," Totsuka leaned in a little to keep his voice down, "are you OK? You're being quieter than usual."

She snapped her head to him, startled, "Oh! Ha, yeah I'm fine. Tired, you know?"

Without knocking, Mikoto walked through the door with Anna. The group paused for a moment, glancing at Mari. Anyone else would have thought this to be extremely rude; however, Mari looked over and waved, "Hey."

Mikoto grunted in reply, half a cigarette still clasped in his lips. Anna let go of his hand and approached Kusanagi and Totsuka. Anna had never really interacted with Mari - except on rainy days and Mari wore her red raincoat. The jumbalaya's sauce was red - so naturally she was interested. Mari opened the sliding glass doors to the balcony so Mikoto could continue to smoke. He stood out on the balcony silently. Mari leaned her back against the wall just beside the two doors and ate the rest of her dish. Mikoto came back into the room, shut the doors, and leaned against them. The fresh smell of cigarettes lingers on him.

The Red King had such a presence about him - even just standing in a room full of people. Anyone crossing him on the streets could recognize his powerful aura. Mari admired him from the corner of her eye. The power he radiated was both frightening and comforting. How it managed to be both was beyond her, but Mari understood why he was a King. Simply being around him, Mari felt protected. But also, she felt as though she should try everything in her power to make it so he never had to. She wanted to impress him. Then, the moment they had only nights before flooded her head, and she flushed with embarrassment. Did she _honestly_ cry to him? Did she have the _audacity_ to forget an honorific with such a person? Mari could feel her whole face grow hot, so she pushed against the wall and quickly walked to where Yata sat with the plate of cookies. She glanced back and saw Mikoto's golden gaze was on her. Her face only grew hotter. She wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear from his sight.

"Mari-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Totsuka was looking at her in concern again. "You look flushed now, do you have a fever?" Totsuka put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I look flushed?" Mari tried to clam herself down, "I feel fine. This morning there was an emergency at Scepter 4. I'm just tired."

"An emergency? What happened?"

"Just strains causing trouble," Mari replied. Her tone made it obvious that she didn't want to go into details. She snatched a cookie from Yata's plate and propped herself on top of the kitchen counter. This time, she tried to be in the conversation more so her behavior wouldn't be called out and questioned. Right now, everything was good. She had a job, new friends - and _good_ friends at that, her own place, and her mission was going smoothly so far. Yet Mari had a sick feeling that everything would change.

* * *

_**I do not own K! No copyright intended!** Please review and tell me what you think!_


	8. Extension: Heart-to-Heart with Izumo

**Chapter 7.5: Heart-to-Heart with Izumo Kusanagi**

**I**zumo Kusanagi noticed that the clock on Mari's stove was about to reach midnight. The little yellow numbers were currently at 23:56. The food was gone, Anna was already asleep on the leather armchair, but the conversations were still going strong.

"Alright," he said during a pause, "I think it's about time we headed out."

Everyone chorused in disappointed groans. "It's nearly midnight and Mari-chan even said that she was tired earlier. Let's give her a rest!"

Mari perked up, "I'm not tired. Not anymore."

"See?" Chitose put an arm around her shoulder. Izumo folded his arms and raised his eyebrows expectantly, so Chitose sighed dramatically and got up. Mari watched everyone from the couch. Izumo couldn't ignore the look in her eyes. It was somewhere between disappointed and scared. He helped everyone clean and made Eric offer to take out the trash while everyone left. Mikoto carried Anna's sleeping body out the door last.

"Mari-chan," Izumo lingered in the kitchen once everyone was gone, "You alright?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You don't seem it."

Mari sighed and mumbled shyly, "I just don't really want to be alone."

Izumo ambled to the couch and sat down beside her, "How come? I thought you were excited about getting your own place."

"I was! I really was… but… I dunno." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close. She added in a small voice, "I've liked living with people who actually pay attention to me."

Izumo hesitated and looked at Mari carefully, "How do you mean?"

"I'm a strain," Mari replied after another moment's pause, "I never had many friends growing up. Even when I did have friends, I felt so detached because there was always something I had to hide. Now… with you guys in HOMRA and Scepter 4 – I don't have to hide that part of me. I'm relaxed for once." As she said this, Mari put her cheek to her knee and looked up at Izumo. He finally realized how young she really was. He smiled warmly at her and put a hand on her head.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Everyone's really fond of you, don't ever doubt that. We're your friends, Mari, so don't be shy to come to us if you need anything. Even if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Kusanagi-san."

"That's what friends are for," he ruffled her hair. Mari swatted at him and giggled.

"So, um, I know you've said before that you and Seri aren't that close, but... do you know what kind of guy she's in to?" Izumo stumbled over his awkward question. A surprised smile spread across Mari's face slowly.

"You're into her, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"She _is_ very beautiful,"

Mari sat on her knees and leaned against the back of the couch, placing her folded arms on the top and resting her chin on them, "True, but I didn't expect you to go for someone as serious as she is."

Izumo chuckled and shrugged, "Dunno, something about her's just admiring. Not just her looks."

Mari bit her lip, "You're _really_ into her, aren't you."

Izumo shrugged again sheepishly.

"I'm not sure exactly what kind of guys she likes... but I'd assume someone gentlemanly. Not saying that you aren't."

"She said I'm frivolous."

"I don't think that's true."

"Well, thank you."

"I'll put in a good word for you," Mari stood up on the couch and winked and Izumo laughed at her girlish behavior. Mari was usually collected and calm, but she always had these few moments of animation that made her exciting. She wasn't _boring_ – but if someone only knew Mari for a short time, they might think so. She was rather baffling. Like you knew something was inside of her, something she kept hidden away, and you wanted to be that one person to find it. Having little moments like this and seeing this side of her was elating. You felt special.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Kusanagi-san." Mari was flipping her hair into a messy bun.

"You just told me you didn't want to be alone."

"I'm fine," Mari waved her hand over her shoulder. "I'm tired enough to pass out."

Izumo smiled. He stood up and walked over to tousle her hair once more before being literally kicked out the door.


	9. True Intentions of SIS

**Chapter 8: True Intentions of SIS**

**A**rata Lau stepped into his apartment after the third meeting that Mari attended. Saya had told him that Kira went missing and she hasn't heard from her in five days. Just before that, Naito had said that Isobe was missing.

"He hasn't showed up for classes in about a week," he had said nervously.

Arata had brought those two to meet Yuri the day before Mari came to the meeting six days ago. Yuri said that they were chosen to become actual members if they could get away with one demonstration. Arata heard about the fire in Southern Shizume and had no doubt that it was them. It was only a matter of time for Yuri to hear that they were arrested and come to Arata. What if she asked about Mari? What if she found out Mari's sister was in Scepter 4? Arata kicked the wall of his apartment out of frustration. Why did Mari have to show up now of all times? _She's just going to fuck everything up like she always does,_ he thought spitefully.

_Vvvv!_

Arata jumped at the sudden vibration in his pocket. He reached for his phone and answered it hastily, "Hello?"

"You've been summoned," Yuri's deep, handsome voice replied. Arata's stomach churned.

"I'll be over as soon–"

"Not to the laundromat," Yuri interrupted in a monotone voice, "to the one beneath the convenient store by the Western subway station."

Arata was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, you idiot. Like now, so get a move on. To get inside, you have to take a packet of black gum and a US dollar bill. Put them on the counter at the same time and ask to use the bathroom."

She hung up immediately. Arata raked his brain for a reason why he could be summoned there. That was where the Board met. Nobody has ever gotten in there without being summoned. Arata put a brown jacket on then grabbed his keys and made his way back outside. The air was strangely warm today; warmer than an autumn day should. He would have thought it pleasant if he wasn't petrified about going to his summoning.

Perhaps they found Mari out and were going to warn him, that's all. They wanted him to get rid of her somehow. Then, Arata's mind panicked. Do they want him to kill her? Kidnap her and bring her to the Board? Surely, they'd torture her and kill her. A non-strain once attended Arata's teammate Gina's sessions a few months ago. When he was found out, the Board said that they'd take care of him. Gina said she never heard from him again. God knows what they did to him.

_Is that what happened to Kira and Isobe?_ He thought in a panic. Arata found himself by the convenient store sooner than he would have liked. Practically shaking, he stepped inside. His eyes scanned the room for a pack of black gum. The old man working the counter watched the nervous boy shuffle in. Arata found it and pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket. He set them on the table and stuttered: "M-may I use your bathroom?"

The man nodded once, taking the money and gum. He walked through a door in the back; at first Arata wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow, but the man returned and grunted while motioning Arata to follow. Quickly, he scurried after him through the back. There was an old vending machine, one that was no longer working. The man put his hands on it and pushed it. With great difficulty, the vending machine was shoved aside to reveal a trap door. The man knelt down, unlocked it, and waited for Arata to enter. He descended the latter and came to a corridor lit with yellow light. Yuri was standing with a rather pleasant look on her dolled face.

"Come," she snapped while she turned and quickly walked to the left. Arata jogged a couple steps to keep up. Then they entered a luxurious room. Yuri bound childishly to an armchair; a man in a black suit sat there. She sat on the arm and put her arms around the man's neck. Arata was confused for a moment, but telling from Yuri's odd behavior, he assumed that this man was _Him_. The founder and leader of Strains in Society. He was younger than Arata had expected. He looked like he was barely forty years old - his dark hair was showing some silver hairs. His face was neatly shaven and his eyes had the same evil tint that Yuri had when she looked at Arata. His whole body turned to ice.

"S-Sir," Arata bowed deeply. "It's an honor to be here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arata." The Leader said. "I've heard many good things about you."

Arata felt slightly surprised by this. He looked up and blinked. "Thank you, sir."

"I think it's about time for a promotion. You've done a wonderful job gaining more followers. Too bad those recent two couldn't escape the Blues."

_So they know... but they don't seem to mind..._ Arata watched the Leader carefully. He had a content facial expression and stroked the curve of Yuri's back. "We think it's time you knew the true intentions of SIS."

"True intentions...?" Arata repeated. His nervousness grew.

"We're going to kill all the Kings."

A moment passed before Arata found his voice, "With all due respect, sir... but I thought only a King can kill another King?"

"Yuri was right," the Leader was placing a fat cigar in his mouth, "you're pretty naive. Trust me, Arata, there's always a way."

* * *

**Y**uri hugged the Leader close when Arata left with his new assignment. Her love for this man ran deep into her heart and she was waiting for the day that they got to marry. Once strains are out, he'd say.

"Sir," she muttered, "Arata is hiding something."

"Shouldn't you know what it is?"

"I know that it has something to do with someone in his sessions. I can't tell anything else. He wasn't focused on it when he was here."

"Well find out."

Yuri closed her eyes and focused on the Arata's brain before he could get out of range. "A girl," she said, "A blonde girl. Mami? Mari. Her name is Mari Awashima. They knew each other before they both came to Shizume city. They knew each other in high school. She's causing him a great deal of stress... he thinks that she's going to cause a lot of trouble."

"How curious," the Leader mumbled. "Lovers?"

Yuri concentrated, "No. But they're close. She's a strain."

"Get someone to tail her. We'll figure out why she's making Lau-kun so anxious."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

I do not own K, no copyright intended! Review and tell me what you think!


	10. A Deeper Secret

**Chapter 9: A Deeper Secret**

**M**ari Awashima threw her apron in the store's back closet. Saya waited for her by the front, ready to lock to the door. Rain had begun to fall heavily outside in the night. The days were shortening and getting colder.

"Mari-chan," Saya called, "come on, let's hurry. I'm getting a bit paranoid."

"Sure," Mari spun around and hurried to the door. Saya was biting her lip and glancing out the doors.

"I've been a nervous wreck since Kira-chan disappeared." Saya said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk you home, kay?"

Saya sighed in relief, "Thanks Mari-chan, I appreciate that."

She returned the smile and turned in the direction of Saya's apartment. It wasn't a far walk, but it was in the opposite direction of her own apartment. They walked without talking but Mari didn't mind. The two have become closer since Kira "disappeared". Mari didn't enjoy lying to Saya, but it was becoming easier since she's recited a false story so many times.

Saya held the umbrella and Mari held her fire-truck red raincoat close to her body, desperately trying to keep warm. With the wind and rain and cold – Mari felt terribly miserable. Her head pounded, her stomach was queazy, and now she was trucking through a freezing city in the rain. She reached Saya's complex and said goodbye. She refused Saya's umbrella, tugging her hood over her face and walking away. Her eyes stayed down at the pavement in front of her, lost in thought. Then she got to her apartment complex and stomped up her stairs loudly, since the elevator was broken. The four flights of stairs made her thighs burn. She rummaged through her pocket for her key as she wandered to her door. As she took the metal key to the knob, she realized that the door was already slightly open.

"Hello?" Mari called in a strained voice. There was no answer. The apartment was pitch black and only the dim light from the hallway seeped in from the ajar door. She pushed it open but remained in the hall. Her heart pounded with her throbbing head. Quickly, she reached in and turned the light on. Panic and fear froze her body. Everything she could see was torn apart. Her furniture was broken and scattered around. Mari took a few steps inside, peeking into the kitchen and sitting room. The drawers in the kitchen were pulled from the counters; utensils were everywhere and plates were shattered, the couch was broken and its cushions were ripped open. Her body remained rigid as she wandered through her trashed home. She went to her bedroom and saw that her mattress was also ripped open, the window was broken and her wardrobe was tipped over.

* * *

**M**isaki Yata rolled along his skateboard, towing behind his King, Anna, Eric, and Totsuka. The rain had subsided briefly, but the wind was whipping their clothes around their bodies. The cold didn't particularly bother them. Yata glanced down the alley which led to Mari's building. Flashing red and blue lights made him freeze.

"Oi," he snapped to get the others' attention, "that's Mari's building!"

The others paused as well and moved to get a good look. Police were parked in front of the building, talking while some rushed inside. Mikoto was the first to take a step forward and begin walking over. Yata's eyes caught a glimpse of a shattered window. His stomach dropped when he counted the number of floors up the broken window was.

"That window, the broken one, it's on the fourth floor." Totsuka exclaimed just before Yata could say something. Yata, Eric, and Totsuka rushed ahead – they ignored the police and went inside. The elevator had an "OUT OF ORDER" sign taped to the door. Yata picked up his skateboard and led the way up the stairs. Four flights later, he burst into the hall. His ruckus made the police look over. Mari sat with her back to the wall and her knees hugged to her chest.

"Mari-chan!" Totsuka shouted while they rushed over to her. She looked up and stood. She looked rattled and uneasy.

"Guys, what are you doing here-"

"Are you alright!?" Yata demanded, "You're not hurt, right?"

"Mari-chan, what happened?" Eric elbowed Yata to make him shut up.

Mari's hands fiddled almost aggressively, "I was just coming home from work. A-and the door was open. Everything was torn apart, even the mattress and... and the couch."

"Okay, it's okay," Totsuka sensed the panic rising in her voice. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oi," Mikoto was behind Yata, holding Anna's hand. "What happened?"

"Someone broke into her apartment," Yata explained, "they trashed everything."

"Did they take anything?" Eric wondered.

Mari shrugged, "Hard to tell, it's such a mess."

A police officer stepped forward, "You know them?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't you go with them for tonight. You must be tired, so you can come back tomorrow morning."

Mari hesitated, glancing to the floor and then to the others. "I could call Seri..."

"No," it was Mikoto again, "you'll stay with us."

* * *

**M**ikoto Suoh opened the door to HOMRA, immediately getting a chorus of "cheers" from those who were still inside. Anna stepped away from him and sat in one of the booths. Everyone's faces clouded with confusion when Mari entered with a backpack.

"Mari-chan, what's up?" Izumo glanced to his king. Mikoto turned around and looked at Mari's face from the corner of his eye. She stared at the ground and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything. She didn't want to talk about it. So Mikoto reached out and grabbed her arm. His fingers could touch each other around her thin bones. He led her past everyone and to the stairs that led to his room.

"You sure this is OK, Mikoto?" Mari asked casually. There it was again, she said his name familiarly. When she looked up and noticed him staring, her face turned red and she added, "-san."

"It's fine," he replied. Mari took the backpack off her shoulders and placed it beside the simple couch.

"It's that strain organization," Mikoto stated. Mari stiffened.

"Huh?"

"Whoever broke into your apartment. They're from the SIS."

"You know that for sure?"

"No. But it's the only answer." Mari and Mikoto held each others gaze for a while. The skin beneath her eyes were turning red from exhaustion. He sat down on the couch and Mari opened her bag. She shifted through it and took out some clothes.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Mmm," he grunted with a nod. Mari disappeared in the bathroom to change and came back wearing short black athletic shorts and a white T-shirt that revealed the top of her left shoulder. She took a long, deep sigh, showing her collarbones and the muscles in her neck. When she went to put her other clothes inside the bag, a circle frame fell out. It rolled and hit Mikoto's foot. He bent down and took it in his hands; it was small, about the size of his palm. The photo was of three blondes; a woman and two little girls.

"That's Seri and me with our mom," Mari explained as Mikoto studied it. Mari was only an infant in the photo, held in her mother's arms while Seri leaned close to look at her baby sister's face. The resemblance between Seri Awashima now and her mother was uncanny. Sadness overcame Mari's face and body. She reached out, frowning, and took the picture back. He didn't have to ask, just by looking up to his face Mari explained further.

"She died when I was nine,"

"How?"

Mari winched at the question. She flashed Mikoto a reproachful look before saying bitterly, "She killed herself. I found her in the tub with her wrists slit." Mikoto flinched with surprise and Mari shoved the frame back in her bag. She turned her back on him and was about to go back downstairs.

"Mari," Mikoto stopped her just with his voice. The irritated glare on her face was gone. She looked tired and gave him a desperate look. "Just go to sleep."

"Okay," she replied in a small voice. She obeyed and curled up on the couch beside Mikoto. He stood up and tossed a blanket over, accidentally hitting her in the face. "Thank, Mikoto-san."

"Just Mikoto is fine." He uttered while he left the room.


	11. What Do You Think Of Her?

**Chapter 10: What Do You Think Of Her?**

The next morning Mari awoke feeling miserable. The pounding in her head hadn't subsided and since she hadn't eaten anything since the day before, her stomach felt hollow and queazy. Opening her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling caused her to panic, sitting up quickly and looking around her surroundings. She was in Mikoto's room. His bedroom. She lay on a simple couch with surprisingly soft cushions. The air around her was warm and made her want to close her eyes again. There was a door to her left and the remains of a burn mark on the wall by it. Mari wrapped the blanket tighter around her body while she continued to take in Mikoto's bedroom. There wasn't much in it besides the couch, the bed, a small fridge and a dresser. The bed and couch were so worn that Mari felt surprised that she found it comfortable. Mari began to think about the number of times Mikoto had laid in the very spot she was in. She lifted her head and peeked to the bed. It looked almost too small for his body. Mikoto's red hair was visible to Mari over the mass of his body, covered in a black quilt. She held her breath for a moment to listen to his, but the only thing that had her focus was the throbbing of her head. She groaned and flopped back down, putting a hand to her forehead as if the pressure would somehow help. She needed a painkiller. Mari lifted her blonde head and looked back over to Mikoto's sleeping figure, glancing from him and to the door of his bathroom. She didn't want to wake him up to ask, so she got to her feet and began to walk towards the bathroom. But she froze half way there. What if he woke up while she was looking for Advil and found her snooping through his things? Mari stood awkwardly in the middle of Mikoto's room. First she pivoted back to the couch, then felt her body lurch with nausea. She turned back to the bathroom, but turned away again because of anxiety. Then she turned and faced Mikoto. He was laying on his stomach, one arm resting at his side while the other was hooked around the pillow under his head. His face was turned towards her. Mari took a quiet step closer to see him more closely.

_ Slam! _Mari jumped at the sudden noise.

"Yata, you idiot! Be more careful, you're going to dent the door!"

"S-sorry, Kusanagi-san…"

Mari could hear the ruckus of HOMRA's members entering the bar downstairs. She looked around for a clock, but found none in Mikoto's room. She hesitated, but turned away and walked out of the room to ask Kusanagi if he knew where the Advil was.

"Geez, you guys said you wanted to come early today, but you're being destructive." Kusanagi was complaining.

She heard Totsuka's light laugh, "It's a full moon, Kusanagi. Everyone's going to be out of it today."

"Hmm, that's true."

Mari turned into the bar, squinting at the brightness of the lights inside. There were no rays of morning sunshine beaming through the door and windows, suggesting that rain clouds had covered the city's sky.

"Mari-chan!" Totsuka spotted her first. Yata, Kusanagi, Chitose, and Kamamoto turned to her as well. "You finally woke up."

"What time is it?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Three in the afternoon."

"I've been asleep for that long!?"

"Yeah, we dropped by earlier around noon to see how you were doing, but the King said you hadn't woken up yet."

"But Mikoto is asleep, too."

"Then he's either taking a nap or faking it." Kusanagi responded from the bar.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san," Mari approached the bar. She folded her arms on it and rested her cheek upon them groggily, "Is there any Advil or something around here?"

"You're not feeling well?"

"Uh-uh," the lights in the bar were bothering her so she put her forehead against her forearms, shading her eyes from the brightness. Totsuka offered to grab some and was gone out of her earshot. Chitose came and sat down beside her.

"You're probably coming down with something, Mari-chan." He said, touching her back. She lifted her head up with great difficulty; her movement sent another wave of painful throbs to her temples. Chitose the back of his hand to her cheek, then to her forehead.

"Yeah, she does feel really warm." He said with a frown. Totsuka reappeared, this time with a small white bottle in his hands and followed by Mikoto.

Totsuka put the bottle beside Mari and said, "Take two and go get some more sleep."

As Kusanagi got her a glass of water, Mari poured two pills into her palm. She shook her head, "I can't, I have to go to the police station. And I need to go to my apartment and get my things."

Kamamoto smiled at her, "We went to police station after we came to check on you. They still haven't got any clues as to who did it, though."

Mari stilled, frozen with the water glass half way back to the counter. She looked up, surprised, and glanced at all of their faces. Her silence made the others grow uneasy, as if they had done something wrong. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah... I hope you don't mind."

"I don't... but... why?"

"Because you were exhausted."

Mari furrowed her brow, sincerely looking confused, "Why are you guys so good to me?"

Relieved smiles broke the tension, "Because we _like_ you, Mari-chan." Totsuka replied. He took Mari's shoulder and began to usher her back towards the stairs that led to Mikoto's back apartment.

"King, you don't mind if Mari-chan takes another nap, do you?"

Mikoto looked at Mari for a brief second before turning away, "No."

* * *

Mikoto went outside in order to smoke a cigarette then came back to sit at the bar before opening hours. HOMRA's members chatted and argued and dicked around carelessly in the bar. He sat facing outward with a glass of water on his right, Anna sitting on that side as well with a Shirley Temple soda. Mikoto wondered if Mari was being kept awake by them but was too lazy to get up or say anything. Instead he turned around to face Kusanagi within the bar counter and drank his water.

"What do you think of her, Mikoto?" Kusanagi asked, leaning against the bar opposite his King.

"Hmm?"

"Mari-chan. You seem to like her. And you trust her enough to sleep in your own room."

Mikoto shrugged, "That's about it."

But it wasn't. Mikoto found his feelings towards Mari to be too complex and troublesome. It was something about the fact that _she_ trusted _him_ so much, and that made him want to help her. He didn't want to see her get herself into trouble because as far as he could tell, she was particularly good at getting herself into bad situations. She's careless, impulsive, bold, and beautiful: in other words, a recipe for disaster. He knew nothing good would come if they got involved in Mari's affairs, but he didn't want her to face them alone.

Kusanagi looked off into the distance, a sign that he was going to get sentimental, "She's a breath of fresh air, that's for sure. Easy to get along with, y'know? And cute." He added after.

"You've sure gotta thing for the Awashimas," Mikoto remarked. Kusanagi blushed slightly, surprised at being teased by Mikoto. He watched his King get up and make his way past the other and to the stairs.

* * *

Arata was summoned once again. There will never be a time where he would feel at ease being summoned to the Board. His stomach will always flip and drop, rattling his inside. His hands will always shake and clam up with anxiety. His whole body with jolt from a noise he didn't expect. Walking through the unfamiliar halls with a dry mouth, he waited for his escorts to show up out of nowhere. During his aimless wandering, he stumbled across Yuri applying lipstick with a handheld mirror. She turned to him before he uttered a word. A large grin spread across her face, filling him - as usual - with dread.

"Come, come." She said, bounding by him. Today she wore all black; tall black boots, skin-tight black pants, a strapless black tube top and heavy black eye makeup and black lipstick. She reminded him of a vampire. Arata followed behind Yuri, trying to tell himself that they were just going to praise him again. Like last time. _Yes, just like last time. _

"In here," Yuri shoved Arata first through a door already left ajar. He slammed into it and stumbled inside. _He_ stood inside the library study alone, holding a book. He looked up at Arata's disruptive entrance.

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Arata bowed deeply at the waist in an apology. The Leader shook his head. He was leaning against a large wooden desk with books and folders piled on it.

"Fine, fine, Arata. How are you?"

"Good, sir."

"And your meetings? How are they going?"

"They're going very well, sir."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, there is a girl that's been attending your meetings. Mari Awashima... do you recognize the name?"

Arata's heart nearly stopped beating, "Yes, sir."

"What do you think of her?"

Arata's hands began to shake but he mustered all his power to remain calm, "She seems like a nice girl. She doesn't really talk that much. She comes with Saya Gurren."

"I take it you don't know her too well?"

Arata shook his head. The Leader stood and took a file from the desk. He brought it to Arata, "Awashima is the last name of the Blue King's second-hand woman."

Arata opened the file. There were photographs of Mari, the main one being her high school portrait. Inside there was also information like where she lived and her relatives. Highlighted was SERI AWASHIMA. "They're related." He observed dumbly.

"We've got a snitch on our hands," The Leader leaned back against the desk again, "but this one has direct ties to the Blue King."

"She won't be kicked out of the meetings?"

"I want you to invite her to lunch or something. Take her to your apartment and get on her good side. Then I want you to bring to her me. She'll think that she's getting to us." The Leader stroked his chin thoughtfully while a grin slowly crept along his lips. "Understand?"

Arata swallowed hard, "Yes, sir."

* * *

_I do not own K, no copyright intended! So late, I apologize!_


	12. Have A Little Faith

_VERY LATE - I AM IN COLLEGE IT IS HARD TO WRITE OFTEN. _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Have A Little Faith**

Arata had gotten used to speaking clearly and smoothly with Mari present in his meetings. He was getting better at getting over his nerves and prided himself over this. Brushing his black hair from his brow, he dismissed the group. His eyes found Mari's golden head and quickly went down the isle to stop her from exiting. A few of the other attendees tried to stop him to talk, but he rudely pushed by them in order to catch up with his old friend.

"Mari!" He called while stepping out onto the pavement. Saya and Mari paused. She gave him a cool stare.

She waited without a response.

He swallowed, "I thought that we'd... have dinner tonight..."

Saya pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows with surprise. Her big green eyes darted back and forth excitedly, waiting for Mari's reply. Mari chewed her lip while scuffing her boot on the sidewalk. After a long moment she replied simply, "Sure."

"Ooooh," Saya sang, "I'll leave you two, then. Have a wonderful time!"

Mari didn't show any readable emotion, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Um, let's go back to my apartment?"

"Sure."

Mari wore a black dress with sleeves, a brown leather jacket, black heeled booties, and a blue patterned scarf, bringing out her eyes. Arata walked beside her in silence. He wondered just how different they would be if he never left that day. He kept glancing to her, seeing how much she had grown since he last saw her. Arata attempted at conversation, but was dismissed with Mari's one word replies. Finally they came to Arata's modest apartment.

"It's not much," he said sheepishly, turning the light on while they entered. Mari's blue eyes took in the room. The main room was smaller than hers, carpeted except for the kitchen area, a sliding door to a tiny step that was supposed to pass for a balcony. There was no way two people could fit on it. Arata tried to read her expression but couldn't make out anything.

"Is spagetti still your favorite?" He finally asked in the silence.

Mari shrugged, "haven't had it in a while."

Arata put the pot on his gas stovetop to boil the water, setting out the box noodles and the glass jar of red sauce. He used to make it for her every day after school back in high school. He offered to take her coat and scarf, which she handed over without a word. She sat at the wood kitchen table and rested her back. Arata leaned against the counter, facing her with crossed arms.

"You can't give me the silent treatment while you're in my house." He grumbled.

So she asked what he does for work.

He's an accountant.

Sounds boring.

It is. He asked how she was getting along in Shizume.

She's pretty good, but someone broke into her apartment two days ago.

He asked where she was staying now.

"Do you know HOMRA?"

"The bar?"

"Uh-huh. I've stayed there since it happened."

"They're a clan, aren't they?"

"Yup. The Red Clan."

There was a knock on the door - Arata blinked in surprise and asked Mari to watch the spaghetti while he saw who was there. Mari stayed in the kitchen, peeking into the boiling pot of water and noodles. The vapor rose and clung to her face, making it sticky. Arata argued with someone in the hall about rent, and he stepped out of the room and shut the door. Mari waited, listening to the muffled angry voices. Mari turned her face to the bedroom door and approached it. In one swift movement, she opened the door and stepped inside. The blinds were shut, leaving it in complete darkness except for the light in the kitchen. Mari reached for the switch and illuminated the room.

It was a complete mess. Paperwork and photographs lay scattered along his floor, desk, and unmade bed. A large map with markings and pinpoints was hung on the wall. What caught her attention was her high school portrait pinned to the map. She glanced at the stacks of papers laying about the floor - all of them were files on the people who went to his meetings. She tiptoed over them and went to the desk. A file designated to her was opened, her photo pinned to the map, and her complex circled with her apartment number written beside it. Quickly, she sifted through her papers, finding one paper with their family tree. Seri's name was highlighted and "SCEPTER 4" was written beside it, attached was a candid picture of her in uniform. Mari closed the manilla folder and saw, stamped on with official red ink, the words "DISPOSE".

Mari's heart pounded in her chest and she jumped when she heard Arata come back into the apartment. Mari sprinted. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed her coat and scarf, and ran for the door.

"Mari!?" He exclaimed. "What... What's going on?"

He tried to grab her arm and stop her. She shoved him away, "Let go!"

She watched his head turn from the opened bedroom door back to her face. She had found out that they were trying to get rid of her. Arata gripped harder. Mari felt she had no choice, she used her power to hit Arata's hand with enough for to break it. He hollered out in pain and released her. She bolted out the door and didn't stop running until she was at the doors of Scepter 4.

* * *

Saruhiko had just finished his last report and was on his way to bring it to the Captain when Mari burst through the front doors, gasping for breath. Her hair was disheveled and she had her coat and scarf in one hand. She braced herself, hands on knees while she heaved for air. She looked up at him with wide eyes and demanded:

"Where's the Captain?"

"What happened?" Saruhiko asked.

"They found me out," she was barely able to sputter this after swallowing hard. Saruhiko tensed and turned to go up the grand marble stairs. Mari leaned against the wall to kick off her heels, knees shaking, and caught up once she was barefoot. Her small pale feet slapped across the floor while she jogged to the Captain's office. She barged in without knocking. The Captain was at his window, staring out into the city.

"They found me out," Mari said again. The Captain looked as though he had been waiting for bad news, but this still shocked him. He demanded for the full story. Mari shot it at him rapidly, "Arata invited me to dinner tonight and he brought me to his apartment and then someone came and they got into an argument so I snuck into his room and there were files on all the people in his meetings and there was one of me and it had Seri's picture in it so they figured out I was affiliated with you guys and my file said DISPOSE on it I think he was going to kill me." She gasped for air again.

"What did you do?" Saruhiko inquired urgently, "When you realized this?"

"I ran! I grabbed my things and booked it out of there!" She snapped back almost defensively.

"Do you think he'd follow you here?" The Captain asked. Mari had her hands on her hips, finally leveling her breathing, and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but froze. Dreadful realization clouded her face.

"What is it?" Saruhiko nudged her after a long moment of silence and her horrified look. Mari's eyes scrunched up in a look as though she were about to cry. Her hands came up to cover her face and she took stumbling steps backward to lean against the wall. A soft whine of "oh my god" escaped her lips, barely audible.

"Awashima-chan," the Captain stepped towards her, "What's the matter?"

"I fucked up," was all she replied before charging out of the office. Saruhiko followed to the door, calling her name, but watched as she ran right out of the building, shoeless.

* * *

Mikoto sat on the couch, holding the small silver photograph of Mari, Seri, and their mother. Mari had spent two nights on the couch since her apartment had been broken into, which the police found no traces of any criminal. The door downstairs was thrown open by some strong force, causing it to slam loudly. A few panicked shouts followed, and then the stomping footsteps running up the stairs to Mikoto's room. He remained where he was, glaring at the door and waiting.

Mari burst through, tears swelling in her eyes. She looked at Mikoto with heartbreaking despair, "I fucked up," she chocked out. "I fucked up, Mikoto. I fucked up so bad."

Mikoto stood, unsure on how to comfort the distraught teen. His eyes flicked from her and through the opened door where the others stood with worried faces. She was hyperventilating to try and keep back tears. Mikoto rested a hand on her dainty shoulder and pushed her back through the door. He ushered her down the stairs. Everyone followed and gathered around her back at the bar.

"Tell everyone the story," Mikoto ordered in a surprisingly soft voice. Mari glanced up at him.

"You can tell us, Mari," Totsuka assured with a small smile, "We're your friends."

Mari shook her head. The moment of tears had passed and now she just looked defeated, "I know... but that's why I don't want to tell you. I didn't want any of you knowing because I was scared of getting you all involved."

"Tell them." Mikoto said again. Mari obeyed. She told them the story of why she was Shizume City, the real reason. She explained her mission and her original dilemma of Arata. Then she talked about her night. More tears pooled but never spilled over.

"I told him I was staying here, when he was the one who organized the robbery on my apartment. They're trying to kill me and I led them straight to you guys."

Chitose smirked nonchalantly and rested his hand on the blonde's bowed head. He ruffled her hair and said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Mari-chan. We can handle it."

Yata mirrored his clansman's cocky smile and crossed his arms, "Do you doubt us now or somethin?"

Mari shook her head, "Never."

"Good. So have a little faith, hmm?"

Mari forced a smile and nodded while giving a slight hum of agreement. Mikoto knew she was not always comforted so easily. He flicked her gently with his finger, just to get her attention. When her eyes found his, he nodded towards the stairs. Mari excused herself, thanking everyone graciously and making her way back to Mikoto's room.


	13. MikotoMari

**Chapter 13: Mikoto/Mari**

* * *

Mikoto had waited a short while after Mari had retreated upstairs to follow her. His clan had their guards up for her, in their own cocky way. Mikoto trudged up the stairs to find Anna standing in the doorway to his bedroom. One hand was resting on the threshold while a small silver frame was grasped in the other. He paused while Anna turned to look at him.

"She left this behind," was all Anna said, lifting the photograph of Mari and her family. Mikoto looked beyond the child to see the window to his room was wide open. Cold air blew the curtains inward in a ghostly manner. Her bag was gone and the blanket and pillow were neatly folded and placed on the edge of the couch. She had left no note. Anna stared up at Mikoto.

"She went home."

"Did you talk to her?"

Anna shook her head, "I watched her. She's scared."

Mikoto sighed and reached for his leather jacket that he had tossed onto the coffee table earlier. "Let me see that." He said to Anna while holding out his palm. Anna placed the silver frame obediently, glancing to his face curiously. The Red King walked downstairs and – without a word – past his clansmen and out the door. The night had gotten colder with the frigid gusts of wind that nipped at Mikoto's exposed skin. The city's lights lit his path with neon luminescence that made the pavement look yellow. Mikoto followed the yellow road until he reached his destination – the apartment complex where Mari lived. He looked up and saw that her window was still broken and a light was on.

He entered the building and took the stairs to her floor, stepping round and round in the boxed spiral of flights and landings. He finally made it to her hall; strolling along the ugly carpeted floor and to the door, which he opened without knocking. Mari was standing by her balcony door. There wasn't much left in her home since most things had been destroyed in the robbery. Mari had her back to him and looked over her shoulder to see. When she saw Mikoto, her detached smile spread across her face with ease.

"I sort of expected you to come," she said in a strangely distant voice, "well... all of you."

"Why did you leave?" Mikoto inquired brusquely. Mari turned her face away from him and stepped out onto the balcony. Mikoto followed.

Mari stood with her back to Mikoto, her hands resting on the railing. He thrilled her, calmed her, and frustrated her all at the same time. Mari could feel herself coming to terms with the fact that she had fallen helplessly in love with Mikoto Suoh. A cold breeze soothed her hot cheeks, brushing her blonde hair around her face. Solid footsteps thudded behind her. Mikoto was now out on the balcony with her. He leaned against the black metal bars and took out a pack of cigarettes – taking a single one out and tossing the pack on the glass table that separated the two. Mari chewed on the inside of her cheek while Mikoto lit the end with his zippo, then placing that on the table as well. Swiftly, Mari stole a cigarette and took his lighter without permission. She had one cigarette before, a third year dared her to smoke one when she was a second year in high school. She neither liked it nor hated it, she just didn't care for it so she was never worried about becoming addicted. Mikoto watched her inhale deeply, then puff out the smoke.

"Didn't know you smoked," he said.

"I don't." Mari replied shortly before sticking it back in her mouth. She adjusted her sweater for the third time as it kept falling off her left shoulder. The breeze blew again, running shivers down her arms and legs.

Mikoto's large hand was at her mouth. He took the cigarette between his index finger and thumb, lightly brushing Mari's lips as he did so. She parted her lips and let him flick it off the edge of the balcony.

"You shouldn't start. It's bad for you,"

Mari sighed but said nothing. Guilt tugged at her insides, "I'm really sorry, Mikoto."

He looked at her and she continued, "I've decided that once I fix everything with the fucking SIS, I'm leaving Shizume City."

"Why?" He asked rather abruptly.

"Because I do more bad than I do good and I don't want to ruin everyone else's lives. You guys don't deserve it." The pair was quiet for a long time. Every inch of Mikoto's body was urging him to reach for her; to hold her and keep her close in his arms. He watched her zone out over the city view. Sadness and exhaustion seemed to be a reoccurring expression on Mari's face. The look on her face always seemed to cause a nearly unbearable ache in Mikoto's chest. After one more drag of his cigarette, Mikoto tossed the butt over the side. He reached over the small table and slid his hand behind Mari's neck; he took a fistful of her blonde hair and forced her to face him. Mikoto had to lean in order for their lips to touch.

Mari was frozen with shock. She hadn't expected him to pull a move – _ever_ in their time of knowing one another. She found herself fawning over his aggression. They pulled apart for a moment, still only centimeters apart, and Mikoto shoved the small glass table out of the way with his foot. His hand moved from her hair to her chin, down her neck, and then found her hips to pull Mari close. He practically radiated heat while he kissed her again. Mari slid her arms around his neck and allowed him to open her mouth with his lips. Mikoto's hands pressed on the small of her back, pulling her in and up and making her stand on her toes to reach his mouth. Mari pulled away.

"Sleep with me,"

A smirk crept on Mikoto's face. He bent down to embrace beneath Mari's thighs, then lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips to hold herself close to his body. He carried her back into the room all the while kissing down her neck. Her fingers ran through his thick red locks while he laid her down on the bed – his hips pressing against hers while his hands lifted her dress off her body.

* * *

Seri and Saruhiko stood with the Captain in his office while he explained his encounter with Mari. They were to send a search squad to find her since she wasn't answering her cell phone. Seri knew where she could be, but kept that information to herself until she and Saruhiko were already out in the streets together. She walked quickly, her heels clicking upon the pavement.

"You know where she is?" Saruhiko struggled to keep up.

"Not sure," she replied, "but I have a good hunch."

A confused gasp escaped Saruhiko when HOMRA came into view. "You think she's _here?_"

"She's been hanging around them since she got here," Seri admitted. Saruhiko growled but didn't refuse to go inside. As the two Blues entered, the members of the HOMRA silenced. Glares were exchanged per usual.

"Can I help you with something?" Izumo asked politely.

"Is Mari here?" Seri demanded powerfully. Tatara Totsuka nodded.

"Yes, she's upstairs. I'll –"

"No she's not," Anna was in the doorway that led to the staircase wearing her nightgown. The men gave her puzzled looks.

"What do you mean, Anna? We saw her go up about a half hour ago."

"She climbed out the window." Anna informed, "She was scared and Mikoto went to go be with her."

There was a pause. Then Totsuka asked, "So, is the King going to bring her back here?"

Anna shook her head, "Doesn't seem like it."

Something flashed across Seri's face. She clearly did not like the idea of the Red King being with her sister and having no intentions of bringing her back. Tatara gently assured, "Don't worry. I'm sure the King knows what's good for Mari-chan."

"How would he know?" Seri snapped.

"They've been... close, I guess you can say..."

"You guess?"

"I don't really know how to explain their relationship. But they both seemed to be quite... _drawn_ to one another."


End file.
